Algo llamado Amor
by Delta Elena
Summary: Naruto siempre vivió su vida lo mas relajadamente, la aparición de una pequeña cambia todo su mundo al afirmar ser hija suya; su pasado visto desde otros ojos le enseñara una lección muy importante; una perdida que se niega a aceptar y una nueva oportunidad para remediarlo para comprender algo llamado amor.
1. Prologo

**Otra nueva historia que pinta mas para drama espero les guste además de que espero lograr un ambiente tierno a pesar del drama.**

**Prologo**

**Te encontré Naruto-Kun**

Me gusta mucho venir a este parque desde la escuela secundaria, es tranquilo y apacible me recuesto sobre la hierba y me quedo dormido con facilidad.

A mis 24 años es un buen escape del trabajo, pero ese día cambio todo ya que ella apareció alguien que jamás espere encontrar por que jamás supe de ella.

Sobre un árbol estaba trepada una pequeña niña rubia con aquella mirada tan cálida y fugaz, me miro curiosa al tiempo que brincaba preocupado gritándole que bajara porque era peligroso.

Mas ella solo señalo una bufanda naranja enredada en las ramas por lo que tuve que subir yo mismo al árbol y trepar por ella, muy malo para mí termine en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en la espalda y varios arañazos.

Ella con esa calidez y gentileza se acerco colocándome un curita en la mano donde sangraba, me miro fijamente y con una enorme sonrisa me grito.

**-¡Te encontré Naruto-Kun ¡**

Sorprendido la mire al no recordarla ya que al parecer ella me conocía

-¿Espera quien eres? Porque me conoces y sabes mi nombre – rascándome la cabeza demasiado confundido tal vez por el fuerte golpe dado.

Sonriente la pequeña llevo sus dedos a sus mejillas y dijo con total tranquilidad

-Por qué tú eres mi papa

No recuerdo más porque caí de espaldas por el shock y los gritos de preocupación de la pequeña no pudieron ayudarme mucho, lo que es cierto es que tengo una hija de cinco años que ahora vive conmigo.

**Cortito prologo pero antes de que otra cosa pase y con la suerte que tengo con la luz lo subo esperando que sea de su agrado, espero lograr el efecto que busco con la historia sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos ayudan a que pueda mejorar la historia.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chou y Naruto

**La arañita aquí subiendo las continuaciones y con esta historia terminaría con las atrasadas que tenia, y espero no volver a retrasarme mas y subir capitulo semanal de todas.**

**Solo me falta subir el epilogo de Idol y el segundo capítulo de esencia de violetas y con eso damos por terminada esta semana.**

**Como siempre sabemos que Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes de Naruto, si el leyera la gran cantidad de fics naruhina otra cosa seria el manga; espero les guste**

**Chou y Naruto**

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y aun seguía sosteniendo aquella taza de café que ya más que fría estaba helada, desde aquella mañana que me lo había servido pero solo lo estuve paseando de un lado a otro sin soltarlo.

Gaara me miro fijamente por que mas que aquel extraño nerviosismo que tenia, era que nunca de los nuncas tomaba café el siempre decía que era un niño grande que si pudiera solo sobreviviría de ramen y dulces.

La mano de Gaara sobre mi hombro hizo que soltara un fuerte grito arrojando la taza y provocando un gran tiradero.

—Lo siento, lo siento ahora mismo limpiare—Sali corriendo para buscar con que limpiar mi propio tiradero

Gaara miro aquello en silencio algo le estaba pasando al rubio que le tenia así

—Me pregunto que podrá ser lo que te tiene tan nervioso Naruto—Pensaba para sí mismo el chico sin quitar la vista de el

—Buenos días, lo siento llego tarde—

Gaara miro a las dos chicas que llegaban con un fuerte suspiro mientras les señalaba que siguieran de largo en tanto el les daba la espalda para dirigirse al mostrador.

—Etto…Temari, creo que tu hermano se enojo—poniendo la chica una mirada de perrito regañado

—Así parece ni modo, lo más seguro es que nos descuente al final de mes—

— ¡QUE!, a este paso no cobrare nada—bajando su cabeza bastante deprimida en tanto toda su rubia cabellera le cubría el rostro por completo.

—Y de quien fue la culpa al no salir del baño—Temari la observaba seriamente mientras seguía sacando sus cosas

—Lo sé, lo sé pero era un asunto de vida y muerte—

Temari le miro un momento mientras se colocaba el chaleco de la tienda y guardaba sus cosas en la parte de atrás del mostrador.

—Que resultado te dio—

—Negativo…me lleve un buen susto—

—Eso te pasa por no cuidarte—

—Ya no me regañes, ya lo entendí mejor…pero es que me deje llevar por el momento—

—Y por eso por poco tendrías a un hijo que cuidar—

—Lo sé, pero pensándolo mejor no me hubiera molestado para nada—

—De verdad, no crees que eres muy joven para tener un bebe—

—Tal vez pero te imaginas una pequeña igualita a mí que me diga Mama—

—Ustedes…cuanto tiempo piensan seguir platicando llegan tarde y todavía se quedan a ver si la yerba crece en medio del pasillo—La mirada seria de Gaara les indicaba que era un mal día para molestar al chico así que solo se dieron media vuelta y se dieron prisa en apurarse.

—Que ocurre Gaara pareces algo más preocupado de lo normal—

—No es nada Temari, bueno la verdad no sabría decirlo bien pero no vuelvan a llegar tarde al trabajo—

—No te preocupes esta vez fue por un asunto muy especial—

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por el énfasis que la rubia puso en esa frase además de la sonrisa que le dedico, pero al ver como cierto rubio batallaba con un trapeador haciendo un mayor desastre solo hizo que levantara la ceja

—Este será un día muy largo…—

Aquella peculiar tienda de mascotas era una de las mejores que había dentro de la ciudad, tenia gran variedad de animales y ser única en su estilo contando con cinco pisos; donde no importaba siempre salía la gente con un compañero.

Gaara había fundado aquella tienda ayudado por su hermana mayor Temari quien era una habilidosa veterinaria, Ino Yamanaka vivía junto con ella y gracias a esta amistad trabajaba ahí en el área de estética.

Naruto conocía a Gaara desde la secundaria y hace algunos años empezó a trabajar con él en el área de ventas de la tienda, a pesar de que nunca se le dio para nada este tipo de trato con la gente el ambiente de la tienda ayudo mucho a que pudiera acoplarse mas rápido.

Sus nervios no pararon en todo el día no pasando desapercibido para nadie, hasta que el día de trabajo termino y este salió a toda prisa despidiéndose sin detenerse a esperar respuesta de alguno.

—Que fue eso—

—Ni idea, pero hoy ha tomado todo el café que en su vida había hecho—

—Yo diría más bien que el piso fue, ahí término todo el café—

—Cierren con cuidado, Sai está cerrando con el resto los pisos de arriba yo tengo asuntos que atender—

Las dos chicas miraron como el pelirrojo salía de manera tranquila igual sin esperar algún comentario de parte suya, así que solo se encogieron de hombros y regresaron al interior para terminar por cerrar la tienda.

El rubio corría algo desesperado por no lograr avanzar al ritmo que deseaba, por primera vez el metro se le hacia demasiado lento sobre todo los minutos eran una eternidad para él.

Al llegar a su departamento reviso todo el lugar, cada rincón que estuviera limpio y bien ordenado nunca en su vida se había preocupado por esos detalles pero ese día no era como todos; tenía que ver que fuera impecable aunque ahora se arrepentía por no haber pedido ayuda a Gaara o las chicas.

El sonido del timbre le hizo detenerse en seco al mismo tiempo que su respiración, la hora había llegado y no había vuelta atrás respiro fuertemente ahogándose en ese mismo instante.

—Van…—tratando de recobrar el aliento echando la última ojeada al departamento y después abrir la puerta encontrándose con dos figuras que le observaban fijamente

—Naruto-Kun, cuida bien de Chou —La pequeña mostro una cándida sonrisa hacia mí al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia y por inercia hice lo mismo

—También Chou cuida bien de mí—

Una y otra vez hacíamos eso como tontos mi nerviosismo creo que fue contagioso hasta que la chica hizo un ruido aclarándose la garganta

—Lo siento Hanabi, tiempo de no verte—Sumamente nervioso rascaba mi cabeza al ver la expresión seria de la chica, la recordaba como una pequeña en aquel tiempo pero ahora ya era toda una hermosa mujer, la cual por momentos daba miedo.

—Estás seguro de esto, no creas que es tan fácil como parece—

—Lo sé, pero si solo finjo que ella no existe no sería un hombre y no podría vivir mi vida como es debido—

La mirada seria de Hanabi sobre mi me hizo sentir algo incomodo pero no fue por que haya puesto mala cara, si no por el contrario fue una de profunda tristeza, creo que tampoco quería separarse de Chou.

—Hanabi-Neesan, estaré bien Chou es una buena niña—Levantando el puño en alto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro hizo que los dos nos relajáramos

Aquellas palabras y su enorme sonrisa que ponía nos tomo por sorpresa a los dos, creo que el valor lo habíamos sacado de esa pequeña sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

—Bien Chou, ya sabes que cualquier cosa vendré por ti—

—Hai, Chou se portara muy bien será una buena niña—

El abrazo de Hanabi me hizo sentir mal pero ambos queríamos conocernos, tanto padre como hija deseábamos saber más del uno del otro así que de ese modo comenzaría nuestra vida juntos.

Observé nervioso como Chou miraba el departamento en lo que acomodaba sus cosas, la lleve a su cuarto esperando que fuera de su agrado no tenía idea de cómo debía ser el cuarto de una niña.

—Je, je, je espero te guste la verdad no sé cómo debía arreglarlo—

Rascaba mi cabeza bastante nervioso no quería que nuestro primer encuentro fuera malo, la expresión de la pequeña que cruzaba sus brazos con una expresión zorruna me puso aun mas los nervios de punta

—Falta algo—dijo con seriedad

—Algo—trague saliva al escucharla sintiendo que pronto echaría a perder las cosas

—Sí, pero Chou lo solucionara

Observe como ella sacaba algo de una de las maletas mostrándomelo orgullosa

—Este es el Sr. Kyubi, Okasa lo hizo para mí—

Sonreí por aquello al ver un pequeño peluche de un zorro color naranja el cual colocaba sobre la almohada

—Bien hora de cenar—

—Genial, Chou tiene mucha hambre —

—De verdad, espero te guste lo que prepare—

—Sabes cocinar—

—Si un poco—

Pero aquello creo que solo quedo en un terrible accidente, la cena que estuve preparando días antes termino totalmente calcinada y a punto de volverme loco al ver como estuve a punto de quemar el departamento.

Chou termino por animarme al preparar ella misma un ramen instantáneo para los dos, ese fue el primer día entre padre e hija que compartimos; no sé si eso fue un mal presagio de lo que vendría de ahora en adelante porque pude comprender que tener un hijo no era cosa fácil.

Pero la sonrisa que te dan a pesar de que las cosas no terminan bien es algo que nunca cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**Espero que les haya gustado ahorita tengo muy limitado el internet pero leo cada comentario que hacen de todas las historias, eso me motiva mucho por ahora no puedo responderles pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa de ustedes ni que no los tome en cuenta muchas gracias por ello.**

**Y casi termino con los capítulos pendientes y después de eso ya quedamos parejos con todos, espero hacer un lindo drama de esta historia.**

**Por cierto para los que hayan leído anteriormente Mariposa de papel recordaran que Chou significa mariposa, volví a retomar ese nombre y las mariposas para este fic espero les agrade.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Próximo capitulo: Una pequeña Mariposa**


	3. Una pequeña mariposa

**La arañita aquí subiendo las continuaciones y con esta historia terminaría con las atrasadas que tenia, y espero no volver a retrasarme mas y subir capitulo semanal de todas.**

**Solo me falta subir el epilogo de Idol y el segundo capítulo de esencia de violetas y con eso damos por terminada esta semana.**

**Como siempre sabemos que Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes de Naruto, si el leyera la gran cantidad de fics naruhina otra cosa seria el manga; espero les guste**

**Una pequeña mariposa**

Mis días con Chou no habían empezado tan bien como esperaba, pero siendo mi vida no era de sorprenderme que se dieran las cosas de aquella forma después de todo soy Naruto Uzumaki y a partir de hoy vivo con mi hija; la cual apareció de pronto en mi vida sin saber de su existencia.

El despertador no sonó tan fuerte como quisiera, el pasar la noche observando a la pequeña que dormía hizo que terminara durmiendo ya muy tarde, pensé en todas las posibilidades al tener a Chou viviendo conmigo pero nunca me puse a pensar en que ella estaría sola durante el día mientras yo estuviera en el trabajo.

Por fortuna se salir lo mejor en situaciones de sumo estrés por lo que logre encontrar una guardería donde me recibirían a la pequeña en lo que encontraba un preescolar.

Chou me miraba de manera fijamente mientras corría por todo el departamento con desesperación, no sabría decir si sentía pena por mi desesperación o le causaba gracia el ver como caía con cualquier cosa a mi paso eso incluyendo mis propios pies.

Aquella pequeña era bastante inteligente para su edad cosa que me sorprendía puesto que yo nunca fui alguien demasiado inteligente, siempre metiéndome en problemas por querer llamar la atención, pero esa pequeña colocando esa expresión de análisis se parecía más a ella.

—Naruto-Kun llegaras tarde al trabajo si continúas corriendo…y aun te falta vestirte—

Mire con ojos muy grandes al ver que aun me faltaban los pantalones por lo que solté un fuerte grito y corrí al cuarto para terminar de vestirme, Chou solo movió la cabeza mientras terminaba su desayuno tranquilamente.

Me pregunto si en verdad podre llegar a cuidar bien de esta niña, no deja de rondarme por toda la cabeza esa idea todo esto es nuevo para mí aun me faltaba mucho por aprender.

Odiaba levantarme tan temprano pero ahora tenía que hacer doble viaje si quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo, Chou a pesar de todos los contratiempos nunca se quejo a pesar de que el metro iba lleno por las mañanas y no supe en qué momento termine por llevarla en brazos para correr como loco ante las miradas de todas las personas.

Chou parecía estar demasiado apenada pero solo pensaba en llegar lo mas pronto posible, sosteniéndome de la reja observe el lugar para darme cuenta de que ese pequeño mundo que se me abría era algo que de verdad desconocía.

—Naruto-Kun date prisa, no te quedes en la entrada—

—Ah…si ya voy espérame—

Padres dejando a sus hijos, niños corriendo y llorando, colores en el aire todo eso me parecía a un programa de televisión un mundo imaginario para mí; pero ahora todo eso era parte de mi vida.

Después de hablar con la encargada salí corriendo por falta de tiempo, pero la triste expresión de Chou me recordó al rostro de ella cuando se ponía así por lo que me detuve y le di mi mejor sonrisa al estilo Uzumaki.

—No te preocupes vendré por ti después del trabajo, es una promesa y yo nunca rompo mis promesas—

—De verdad—Un pequeño puchero se formaba provocando una mayor sonrisa en mí

—Si —

—Chou será una buena niña— Con un orgullo en su rostro que me ablando el corazón como si de queso derretido se tratara.

Al ver aquella sonrisa como de un pequeño zorrito no pude evitar colocar mi mano sobre su cabeza y sonreír con todas mis fuerzas, era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos encontrados pero lo más importante

— ¡Gaara va a matarme! —

Esquivando a todo transeúnte, perros que me atacaban al pasar, el metro a todo lo que daba y mis piernas que se doblaban termine tirado en el piso de la entrada totalmente acabado.

—Vaya es la primera vez que veo a Naruto llegar barriendo el piso de esa manera—

—Ja, ja, ja, ja tienes razón Temari es una nueva modalidad de Naruto—

—Ríanse todo lo que quieran pero llegue a tiempo—

—Si lo hiciste—La afirmación unísona de aquellas dos chicas solo provoco una enorme mueca en mi rostro— ¡Barriendo el piso! —

Las risas de esas dos mujeres solo calaban mis oídos pero mi cuerpo apenas respondía como para levantarme y prestarles atención tenias cosas más importantes en que pensar y mi pregunta era como llegar hasta mi lugar de trabajo.

No sé si la suerte nunca está de mi lado pero ese día hubo el triple de trabajo que otras veces y mi cuerpo parecía dejar de responderme como quería, nunca había deseado tanto mi adorada cama como esa vez pero estaba el regresar por Chou para ir a casa.

—Naruto—

— ¿Ah? —

—Te ocurre algo has estado muy extraño—

—Gaara, qué opinas de los niños—

— ¿Los niños? A qué viene esa pregunta—

—Has pensado en tener hijos—

Gaara pronto cambio a un tono rojo por aquella sorpresiva pregunta no sabiendo que responder en ese preciso instante, pero la mirada perdida y cansada que tenia le indico que se trataba de algo serio a la pregunta.

—Supongo que los llegare a tener, pero dime porque estás haciendo todas esas preguntas…Naruto—

El miro como ahora dormía agotado sobre una silla y supongo que no supo qué hacer, sabía que era alguien único en todo lo que hacía pero siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor mi trabajo pero ese día estaba más que sorprendido por aquella reacción; así que pensó que lo mejor era dejarme dormir y después le contaría lo que le ocurría.

Pero la alarma del reloj hizo que se detuviera un momento y observara como despertaba de golpe y saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Me quede dormido! ¡Es muy tarde!

Gaara cruzo los brazos de manera pensativa al ver como huía y una voz le hacía voltear de reojo hacia la rubia que sonreía hacia donde había partido.

—Parece que algo interesante le está pasando, no lo crees hermanito—

Este solo regreso la vista hacia donde el me había ido para después alejarse dejando a Temari con una sonrisa más alegre mirando la hora.

—Vaya si que es tarde, será mejor apurarse para cerrar parece, que Ino no podrá aguantar demasiado hoy—

Observo por un momento hacia la ventana la noche que cubría el cielo con la primer estrella del firmamento, tenía que apurarse en cerrar la tienda la noche aun era joven para divertirse.

Corría a todo lo que daba, odiaba tener que llegar tarde el primer día en la guardería además Chou podría pensar que rompía la promesa y eso es lo que menos quería.

—Diablos tendré que hacer más ejercicio esto duele horrible—

Me detuve un momento sobre la rendija para poder respirar si eso sería todos los días no podría soportarlo mi pobre cuerpo, tendría que hablar con Gaara y ver la posibilidad de que me dejara salir más temprano así que a paso lento me acerque hacia la entrada esperando no ver un rostro triste por el retraso.

—Chou…—

Mire el lugar aun habían niños que seguían jugando en espera de sus padres, pero me llamo la atención un pequeño que apenas y caminaba el cual muy pronto cayo sentado comenzando a llorar; Chou de inmediato corrió con el cargándolo y consolándolo pero ambos cayeron al piso riendo a todo lo que daban.

Aquella sonrisa, me resulto tan increíble acaso esto es lo que llaman ser papa.

Camine a paso lento con Chou a mi espalda medio adormilada, yo hablaba sin parar de cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera tenía tiempo que no lo hacía siempre fui muy hablador y eso me terminaba metiendo en muchos problemas; pero Chou coloco su mano en mi boca y cerró los ojos.

—Oye…hieres mi orgullo—

Suspire por aquello pero que mas daba ambos estábamos cansados en nuestro primer día de guardería, pero el vislumbrar el departamento me lleno de tranquilidad intentaría cocinar algo decente esta noche y un buen baño siempre te revitaliza.

—Naruto-Kun comete todas las verduras y baja los codos de la mesa—

Mi orgullo estaba acabado mi intento por algo decente se vino abajo, Chou parecía saber más de eso que yo mismo y para variar quiere mantenerme sano con verduras y esas cosas además de mostrarme un buen comportamiento en la mesa.

—Porque a mi—

—Naruto-Kun nos bañaremos después de cenar—

—Sí, es lo único que me queda—

De nuevo aquella enorme sonrisa no entendía porque pero me conquistaba de inmediato era algo refrescante, algo que me llenaba de felicidad, algo que llenaba un vacio que desconocía dentro de mí.

—Vamos, vamos, ya termine a bañarnos cuanto antes—

—Oye aun no acabo mi cena…eres cruel Chou—

Pero que mas daba ella jalaba de mi totalmente emocionada, creo que ella también está llevando todo esto a su modo sin rendirse es como su nombre lo dice; una mariposa…una pequeña mariposa que va contra el viento por muy fuerte que sea.

—Naruto-Kun…mañana saldremos corriendo de nuevo—

—Espero que no, quisiera desayunar mejor…—

—Chou despertara a Naruto-Kun así no llegaremos tarde—

—En serio…eso sería genial—

Era raro estar tomando un baño con Chou pero mi mente tiene demasiadas cosas hoy dentro de ella, pero mi cuerpo se relaja tanto con el agua caliente y mi espalda tallada por ella hace que cada vez mas cierre mis ojos… olvidándome de todo pero el sonar del timbre me hace despertar de mi agradable sensación.

—Voy…ya voy, quien será a estas horas—

Sujetando con fuerza una toalla a mi cintura me apresuro a abrir la puerta y ver con sorpresa a Gaara de pie mirándome apenado por el encuentro.

—Ah, lo siento Naruto llegue en mal momento—

—No importa pasa pronto o me dará un mal aire—

—Perdón por venir así pero quería…saber…de… ¿y esa niña? —

Chou se asomaba por el pasillo con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo llevando en mano un jabón y un cepillo de baño

—Naruto-Kun regresa al baño ahora mismo o te enfermaras y aun no termino de lavarte ahí—

Gaara volteo a mirarme con una mirada bastante fea mientras mis ojos y boca se abrían a todo lo que daban por esa presentación fuera de lugar, mi toalla cayó al piso mientras sentía como estaba siendo asesinado…siempre tenía que verme involucrado en malos entendidos.

—Ahí…LOLICON…NARUTO RESULTASTE SER UN DEPRAVADO—

—Naruto-Kun que es un lolicon—

Porque me pasaban ese tipo de cosas siempre me lo he preguntado, pero esa noche solo me preguntaba si llegaría a ver la luz del amanecer Gaara parecía decir todo lo contrario.

**Perdón por los múltiples retrasos pero ya saben tiempo reducido, falta de musa o más bien está que se fue de vacaciones sin avisar entre muchas cosas. Espero les haya gustado las continuaciones que estoy subiendo de las historias que me faltaban por continuar, en algunas sí que me quede trabada sin poder continuarla pero hice presión y pues ahí tenemos el resultado.**

**Así que no me maten por ello, recuerden que aun debo seguir escribiendo y si muero antes no sabrán como terminan las historias si suena a chantaje pero es una forma de clamar por mi vida.**

**Broma todo, ya saben leo todos sus comentarios lo cual me hace feliz pues es como se que la historia les va gustando o no, el saber que debo cambiar o mejorar así como el saber que aunque mucha gente lee la historia pero no comenta pero sé que ahí esta es motivo para continuar.**

**Por cierto para quienes no sepan que es LOLICON se les dice a los que les gustan los niños de manera pervertida.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Próximo capítulo: Canción de Viento**


	4. Cancion de Viento

**Un enorme atraso y muchas disculpas pero a falta de tiempo, vida, una PC y sobre todo ideas para continuar no me fue posible subir más continuaciones.**

**Espero les guste lo que subo ya que en verdad se me ha complicado mucho el poder continuar escribiendo, pero esto es algo que me gusta más que nada también por el respeto a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer cada historia que subo.**

**Como siempre Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y personajes yo tan solo los tomo prestados para escribir historias con el único fin de compartirlo con todos ustedes…y espero que la Sopa no llegue hasta estos lados.**

**Canción de Viento**

Mire con tranquilidad como aquella pequeña corría en todas direcciones de la enorme tienda de mascotas, era como un pez en su ambiente.

Yo tan solo me había dejado caer sobre una mesa y observar la escena, respiraba más tranquilo al haberle explicado a Gaara la situación aunque no parecía muy convencido de lo que hacia había dicho que el tener que llevar a una tan pequeña todos los días a un recorrido tan pesado.

Pero sonreí con malicia por que se que Gaara no esperaba que el pequeño angelito fuera una miniatura mía, tenía la energía y determinación para hacer lo que fuera lo confirmo mas al ver su cara de asombro y por que ha estado mas callado que nunca.

—Naruto-Kun que es un lolicon, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Tendría que haberlo visto con mis propios ojos—

—Aun no me dicen que es lolicon—Shou se llevaba su dedo inflando sus cachetes algo molesta por seguir sin saber el significado de aquella peculiar palabra.

—Temari…no tienes por qué mencionarlo—La mire molesto por sus interminables bromas desde que se habia enterado del incidente del baño.

—Pero esta niña es tan adorable, dan ganas de comérsela a besos—Temari e Ino abrazaban a mi pequeña jalando sus mejillas de un lado a otro ante su mirada aterrada.

—Me vas a comer…—

—Por que todos se están burlando…—No podía creer lo crueles que eran aquellas rubias y que no soltaban a mi pequeña de sus garrillas.

—Shou, entonces te gustan mucho los animales—Ino sin soltar a mi pequeña solo parecía hacer comparaciones entre mi y ella confirmando mi paternidad.

—Si a Chou le encantan mucho los animales—

—Gua es tan linda, así dan ganas de tener un hijo—Solo vi con ojos de plato como Ino ahogaba entre sus pechos a mi pequeña que solo hacia señales de auxilio.

—Ja, eso no es lo que pensabas hace unos días—

—Shsss no lo digas en voz alta Temari, eres mala—

—Mmm Ino-Neesan habla muy chistoso—

Las risas de las chicas me hizo recordarla nuevamente, a la única chica que me amo sin condición alguna, la única mujer que estuvo a mi lado y nunca me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde…aquella que me dio a Chou, mi hija.

Como si se tratara de una dulce melodía tocada por una pequeña campana de viento que se mece lentamente con cada soplido que daba…como si se tratara de un leve susurro, como el de una madre al cantarle a un bebe para dormirlo.

Lentamente sentí que volvía a aquellos tiempos donde aquella tímida sonrisa aun estaba para mi, aun cuando yo nunca lo supe en su momento.

Revoltoso como nadie, siempre terminaba metido en más de un lio eso era parte de mi aunque me doliera admitirlo.

La preparatoria fue el lugar donde más termine castigado en la oficina de Tsunade que siempre terminaba haciéndome cosas que prefería no recordar.

—Ba-chan…de verdad que esta vez no fui yo—

—Si claro Naruto y yo soy un Kage de una aldea de ninjas, corre como si no tuvieras un mañana por que si Sakura te alcanza desearas no haber nacido—Señalando a la bella Haruno que me miraba con aquella sonrisa que tanto temía.

La sonrisa de aquella rubia mujer que no dudaba que tenia algún secreto para mantener aquella figura que iba contra su propia edad, mas la sonrisa de Sakura me hizo correr a todo lo que daba gritando como loco perseguido por el cerezo de Konoha.

— ¡Sakura no me mates! —

Mas mis gritos solo se perdieron en aquella tarde…esa fue una de mis tantas muertes

—Naruto por que esa cara, parece que te dieron una paliza fue acaso algún brabucón—

—No te burles Ero-Sennin, la Oba-chan volvió a castigarme y esta vez hizo que Sakura me persiguiera por toda la pista de carreras. —

—Ja, Ja, Ja eso es ser toda una mujer—

—No le veo la gracia, tengo todo el cuerpo adolorido y fue culpa de ese Teme…—

—Naruto, recuerdas que día es mañana—El anciano cambio aquella expresión de burla por una mas seria y triste.

—Si lo sé, bueno me iré a descansar—

Jiraiya solo me miro entrar a mi cuarto dirigiéndome hacia una foto en particular, la de mis padres los cuales cumplirían pronto seis años después del accidente donde ambos perdieran la vida.

Ero-Sennin desde entonces ha cuidado de mi lo que esperaba era que no se me pegara ninguna de sus mañas, al menos eso es lo que decía mi madre.

Ella siempre espero que fuera un hombre de bien como lo fue mi padre…pero con mi carácter siempre termine en más de un problema y a punto de perder la escuela.

La visita a la tumba de mis padres fue corta, no sabía que decir o hacer siempre quise que se sintieran orgullosos de mi… pero sentía que los defraudaba día con día.

Solo camine sin rumbo por un rato alejándome de Ero-Sennin

De pronto me quede parado mirando hacia el frente al sentirme observado, sin que tuviera escapatoria aquellos perlados ojos que esquivaron los míos como si quisieran que la tierra la ocultara.

—Tú eres…—La mire como si fuera una verdadera extraña y sin muchos ánimos además de que me pareció en verdad muy extraña.

—Naruto…Kun…soy Hinata Hyuga…estamos en la misma clase—

— ¿De verdad?...no lo recuerdo—

—Me siento detrás de ti…—

Nunca me percate de la tristeza de sus ojos por mis comentarios, en ese tiempo era un chico bastante inmaduro e imperativo que solo buscaba la aprobación del resto del mundo así era en aquel entonces.

—Que haces aquí—

—Bueno…vine a ver la tumba de mi mama—

Abrí los ojos con fuerza al escuchar aquello comprendiendo lo que se sentía aquel dolor, mas no sé por qué el juguetear de sus dedos hizo que mi mente se enfocara en ella pensando de inmediato que era la chica más rara que había conocido.

—Bueno…creo que nos veremos…en clases mañana—

La sonrisa que dibujo en su rostro no supe por que también me llamo la atención, en verdad creí que era demasiado rara pero irónicamente aquella peculiar platica solo fue el inicio de todo.

—Naruto…Kun…Animo—

Después de eso se dio media envuelta y salió corriendo, aquellas palabras sin darme cuenta hicieron que brotara una sonrisa y solo camine de regreso con mis manos en la cabeza.

Desde ese día puse más atención en aquella chica que se sentaba detrás de mí y que nunca había notado, término siendo mi asesora en todas las clases para que mejorara mis notas y por increíble que fuera dio resultado.

Hinata tenía la paciencia de un ángel y vaya que lo necesitaba con un cabezota como lo era, pero sin darme cuenta comenzamos a pasar más y más tiempo juntos.

Era tan fácil hablar con Hinata podía decirle cualquier cosa sin sentirme juzgado o tonto, ella siempre mostraba una cálida sonrisa y me alentaba a seguir sin esperar nunca nada a cambio…siempre estando ahí solo para mí.

Pero mi falta de tacto jamás noto que le hacía tanto daño con mis acciones, si me hubiera fijado mas en esos detalles tal vez otra historia seria.

La ceremonia de graduación fue todo menos algo ordenado, celebramos a todo lo que damos no supe porque pero bebí como si no hubiera un mañana perdiendo toda compostura.

Mi despertar fue algo único no supe cómo o porque pero termine durmiendo con Hinata, mas mi idiotez fue grande porque no recuerdo que paso después de aquello ella sonrió y con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo adiós…esa fue la última vez que hable con ella, nunca más supe de ella hasta hace poco en el que una pequeña se presento como mi hija y me entere que Hinata había muerto.

De pronto sentir un tibio calor junto a una risa contagiosa, abrí mis ojos y toparme con los de Chou que reía a todo lo que daba, mis lágrimas que salieron sin que pudiera evitarlas ocultándolas de inmediato y darme cuenta de que habían dibujado en mi rostro como si de un pizarrón se tratara.

— ¡Ya verán ahora deberé castigarlas Grrrrr! —

Mi único deseo en ese momento era proteger a la pequeña que Hinata había criado por su cuenta, aquel regalo de aquella mujer que siempre me amo y nunca me percate hasta que fue muy tarde…Naruto Uzumaki se había hecho la promesa de hacer feliz a esa pequeña mariposa que aun no abría sus propias alas.

—Naruto…tienes una nota pegada en tu espalda. —Gaara solo señalo mi espalda donde logre tomar un papel donde me dibujaba como si fuera un zorro así que solo grite con fuerza comenzando a perseguirla.

—¡Shou! —

—Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja—

Ser padre no era nada fácil….

**Perdón si el capitulo no es mucho pero presionada de tiempo, falta de ideas como les he dicho en mis otros fics entre tantas cosas pero ahí voy dándole quiero ponerme al día con todas las historias.**

**Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, demandas por favor vayan con mi abogado y diga si procede….tendré que conseguir uno.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Próximo capítulo: Día de Escuela.**


	5. Dias de Escuela

**Después de mucho retraso estoy de regreso con las continuaciones, entre mi fugaz y vaivén de Internet que viene y se va por cuestiones económicas andaré lenta pero ya no me tardare tanto o al menos ese esa es la idea.**

**Aun hay mucho por saber de esta historia por lo que espero les guste el giro que le daré con los siguientes capítulos, y el por qué de todo lo que ha pasado con Hinata y Chou.**

**Como siempre Kishimoto es el único dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto yo tan solo los tomo prestados para hacer castillos en el aire con el fin de recrear a mi pareja favorita.**

**Días de Escuela**

Los siguientes días no fueron para nada fácil, pero me había prometido esforzarme al máximo y no iba a romper esa promesa por nada del mundo.

Mis intentos por un desayuno decente iban de mal en peor la cocina nunca estuvo tan siniestra, trastos en todos lados y el olor a quemado se incrementaba día a día; siempre terminaba por algo comprado en la calle para que mi hija no muriera de hambre en lo que yo me adaptaba.

Era irónico se supone que Chou se adaptaría al cambio pero yo tenía el mayor problema, mis comidas siempre fueron comidas instantáneas el ramen es y seguirá siendo mi comida favorita; pero el comerlo todos los días no es sano para nadie hasta alguien como yo podía percatarse de ello.

El tener un horario para las cosas más simples me comenzaba a provocar un desequilibrio en mi precipitada vida que llevaba.

Irse a la cama a una hora, levantarse a otra, tomar clases de algo o asistir a ciertos eventos escolares no eran para nada algo consecuente de un chico imperativo que siempre busco escapar de clases para ir a los videojuegos o hacer alguna travesura.

Chou por otro lado era igual o más imperativa que yo pero tenía más control de lo que podía presumir a mi edad, eso era por el gran cuidado y dedicación de Hinata. Algo que admiro de gran manera ya que pareciera ser fácil ser padre pero no lo es.

Como pudo hacerlo Hinata, me pregunto en momentos en que siento que no lograre terminar un día.

Y como no sentir esa enorme inquietud si mis dedos están más hinchados por todos los piquetes de aguja, jamás remendé nada más que no fuera un huevo frito pero eso es comida el coser ropa con algún bordado no estaba ni en mis planes más locos.

Pero he aquí al pobre Naruto cocer una camisa de Chou, ella había estado practicando más de un mes las competencias deportivas de la escuela la emocionaban mucho; aun cuando era la primera vez que sabía de ellas.

Brincaba y corría de un lado a otro para hacer condición, en ese sentido sentía que se parecía a mí con las soluciones más absurdas que se pudiera uno imaginar.

Ella quería que su número y nombre estuvieran bien hechos, así que como buen padre que intento ser también llevo más de un mes tratando de que quedara lo mejor posible.

Pero mis dedos no opinaban lo mismo.

Las primeras veces Chou estaba tan atenta que no sabía si era la presión de ser observado o la posible desilusión que podría darle lo que hacía que me equivocara aun más.

Pero por fortuna ella se concentraba en otras cosas y yo en mi misión clase S; lograr que mi hija luciera una camiseta con su número y nombre para sus competencias.

Mis otros intentos no fueron menos afortunados y es que cuando por fin creí que saldría bien todo resultaba lo contrario, después de coser por mucho tiempo había terminado algo pero al levantarlo y apreciar el resultado no solo había terminado por coser la camiseta si no también el mantel y otras cosas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban en la mesa.

Temari no termino de reírse de mí por mucho tiempo, todos los días me preguntaba sobre cada cosa que hacíamos juntos; y no era para menos al final su risa era mi respuesta no debía seguir contándole nada.

Pero debo decir que si no fuera por ella no estaría terminando la preciada camiseta; y es que tuvo mucha paciencia para enseñarme lo básico y debo decir que el resultado me gusto mucho.

La playera de mi hija tiene su nombre, numero y un espiral como si de un ramen se tratara eso fue bono especial gracias al duro entrenamiento de papa.

Chou en cambio me dio el mejor de los agradecimientos que pudiera recibir, su enorme sonrisa mientras corría por toda la casa llevando la camiseta como si de una preciada bandera se tratara.

—Naruto-Kun Arigato–– Aquello valió todo el gran esfuerzo por tan solo coser una camiseta.

Y por supuesto que estaría en primer lugar para ver como mi niña estaría en su primera competencia, lo curioso es como termine por llevar a todo el equipo de trabajo a que le animara; Gaara solo nos miraba con esa expresión seria que le caracterizaba pero siempre me apoyaba y ese momento no era la excepción.

Chou corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, a pesar de que es la más pequeña de su clase parece que sus piernas eran otra cosa una niña muy veloz y ágil; como me alegraba que tuviera esa energía aunque no cuando intentaba dormirla ya que no sabía en qué momento ella terminaba por dormirme a mí.

Pero no solo era suerte y herencia era más que eso, Chou había estado entrenando arduamente para esa competencia y por supuesto estaba teniendo resultados muy favorables.

Incluso los perdedores pueden convertirse en ganadores si se esfuerzan y eso lo llevaba muy dentro.

Había ganado su primera medalla con duro trabajo y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Esos días de escuela son de lo mejor, sintiendo como si yo fuera un niño de nueva cuenta pero desde otra perspectiva un poco más cansada pero gratificante.

Cada trabajo, tarea o dibujo Chou siempre lo mostraba con orgullo y eso me hacía muy feliz ser parte de ello, y daba gracias al cielo por dejarme aunque fuera un poco tarde ser partícipe de sus pequeños triunfos.

Pero había algo que me comenzaba a inquietar de sobremanera, las pesadillas que comenzaba a tener eran mas y mas frecuentes y todas ellas eran sobre Hinata.

No sabía cómo manejarlo, Chou llamaba a Hinata en sueños diciéndole que no la abandonara que ella sería una mejor niña; todo eso comenzaba a preocuparme enormemente ya que no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

Hoy no ha ido a la escuela creo que un buen cambio en la rutina que le ayudaría, además Chou quería mostrar su medalla por la competencia a todas las mascotas del lugar y yo también quería relajarme un poco.

––Naruto pareces demasiado cansado––Gaara como siempre es muy buen observador para un despistado como yo.

––Lo estoy aunque creo que ya lo estoy controlando más que al inicio––

––Si pobre Chou ella debe tener más control de la casa que tú mismo––Ino por otra parte solo lograba ponerme más molesto por sus burlas a mi pobre persona.

––Ino no ayudas a mi autoestima–

––Tenias eso si es gracioso––Temari por otro lado es de temer, no me gusta arriesgarme demasiado.

––Temari…––

––Pero creo que no es solo eso––El pelirrojo aclaro su voz para calmar a las chicas y retomar la conversación original.

––Es verdad, últimamente Chou con sus pesadillas me tiene preocupado––

–– ¿Pesadillas?––Ino a pesar de sus bromas constantes apreciaba demasiado a Chou

––Si dice que Hinata no está muerta, que si ella hubiera sido una mejor niña no la hubiera abandonado––

––Que no está muerta, eso es grave porque diría algo así––Temari me miro también preocupada dejando a un cachorro jugar con mi niña.

––Yo tengo una duda, ¿de qué murió Hinata?––Ino más cómoda tomaba una silla y mirarme fijamente, eso era presionar.

––No lo sé, la verdad no pregunte––

––Idiota acaso ya visitaste su tumba a llevarle flores por lo menos––Temari me miraba molesta y con justa razón jamás me pregunte nada de lo ocurrido.

––Tampoco sé donde está su tumba––

––Naruto, todo esto es muy extraño––Jalando mi mejilla con fuerza Temari parecía estarse conteniendo esta vez.

––No creo que Hanabi mintiera sobre su muerte, sería demasiado cruel––

––Yo tampoco pero creo que deberías investigar más a fondo, no solo por la salud de la niña si no por ti mismo; después de todo Hinata es la madre de tu hija––Gaara a pesar de que no es muy expresivo sabia decir bien las cosas, mejor que esas dos rubias que me acosan todo el tiempo.

––Es cierto, la verdad siempre con este tipo de cosas soy muy despistado y he estado muy atento a todo lo que hace Chou––

––Por lo mismo, ella debería visitar regularmente la tumba de su madre eso podría ayudarle––Temari buscaba algo en lo que dejaba mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

––Y podrías saber más de ellas, el cómo vivían y todo eso para que Chou se sienta segura. ––Ino revolvía mis cabellos muy divertida y buscar junto a Temari.

––Tienen razón eso debería hacer, le hare una visita a Hanabi para saber de…––

Problemas cuando no vigilas bien a tus hijos y es que por curiosidad o travesuras hacen algo que te meterá en serios problemas.

Todo el edificio estaba en un total caos, Chou libero a todos los perros que pudo y comenzó a correr y jugar con ellos; pero tanto gatos como Gaara no estaban muy felices de ello.

Espero poder seguir con vida y llegar al lunes tengo cita con su maestra al parecer alguna travesura que Chou hizo; aunque no podría ser peor que lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo tratare de no demorar tanto, por tiempo y limites estaré subiendo entre semanal y quincenal cada capítulo.**

**Si merezco algún comentario estos siempre serán bienvenidos y alegraran mucho mi autoestima.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Próximo capítulo: Hinata**


	6. Hinata

**Con Internet de ciber aprovecho para subir más capítulos, espero les guste y si merezco algún comentario harán feliz a esta chica.**

**Kishi que ya no sabe qué hacer para Obito es el dueño de los personajes de Naruto, como siempre yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**Hinata**

Nervioso era lo menos que me sentía en este momento, Hanabi me miraba fija y duramente esa peculiar y única mirada que tenían los Hyuga.

Era demasiado incomoda.

Chou jugaba con su abuelo Hiashi Hyuga el simplemente no deseaba verme, pero aun así no comprendía como permitía que viera a Chou.

––No entiendo como Hinata te amaba––

–– ¿Ah?––

––Eres todo lo que nuestra familia no acepta…pero irónicamente Chou parece haber heredado esa peculiar personalidad que tienes––

––Supongo que lo tomare como cumplido––Su expresión me dijo que no lo era, pero que podía decirle para que no estuviera molesta.

––Mi padre y hermano no desean verte, si por ellos fuera te sacarían de aquí a patadas––

–– ¿Que es lo que los detiene?––

––Hinata––

La mire sorprendido la expresión dura cambio por una de suma tristeza

––Quiero saber todo––

––Toma…es su diario, la verdad no pensé que llegaras más de un mes con Chou pero si después de leerlo cambias de opinión solo despídete como es debido, saldré con ella al parque o déjala aquí y regresa al tomar tu decisión.––

No comprendía a que se refería, pero Hanabi a diferencia de Neji o su padre nunca hablaba a menos que fuera necesario era una extraña combinación entre Hinata y su familia.

––De acuerdo, pero entonces vayamos los tres al parque ––

Ella me miro y solo se levanto para regresar con Chou quien traía un sombrero que se colocaba enérgica en sus rubios cabellos.

–– ¡Naruto iremos al parque!––

Asentí mientras las seguía, si tenía que enterarme de algo importante necesitaba estar fuera de aquella casa lo más pronto posible; pero no quería hacerlo sin que Chou estuviera presente.

Me detuve un momento al sentir la fría mirada de Hiashi en mi cuello, creo que si pudiera me hubiera cortado la cabeza y di gracias por que el recuerdo de Hinata le detuviera.

Me senté en una banca mientras Hanabi y Chou estaban en los juegos del parque, me sentía mal por tener que leer el diario de alguien pero comprendí que tenía que hacerlo si debía avanzar.

_**Hola, este es mi diario soy Hinata Hyuga y acabo de cumplir doce años soy demasiado tímida para entablar una plática normal por lo que me recomendaron escribir…pero no se qué debo poner aquí, así que inicie con una presentación; tal vez eso ayude.**_

Sonreí algo así era típico de Hinata, sentí como si estuviera hablando directamente con ella y era agradable.

_**Hola diario se que no soy popular ni nada parecido, de hecho la gente muchas veces no me nota pero quiero ser alguien fuerte y mejorar con el tiempo.**_

Pero también comprendí que esta parte era una Hinata que no conocía, alguien que nunca me moleste en querer conocer y me entristeció

_**Querido diario hay algo importante se acaba de trasladar a la escuela un chico nuevo, debo confesar que llama bastante la atención el primer día y ya fue castigado por pelear con Sasuke Uchiha…pero…pero le admiro.**_

Abrí los ojos sorprendido no recordaba haber ido a la escuela con Hinata, al menos yo la recordaba hasta la preparatoria y mas justamente el haberla conocido en la visita de aniversario de mis padres. Continúe la lectura más perturbado de lo que había iniciado.

_**Así es diario le admiro el perdió a sus padres hace unos tres años aproximadamente y puede sonreír y seguir adelante, pero creo que soy invisible pues no me nota.**_

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta como pudo pasar, en verdad que no lo sabía.

_**Sabes diario el a pesar de pelear todo el tiempo con Sasuke Uchiha en verdad son muy buenos amigos, hoy un grupo de chicos molesto a Sakura Haruno y ambos se unieron para defenderla; es muy afortunada por tenerlos.**_

_**Hoy fue el aniversario de la muerte de Mama y hemos ido a visitarla, he visto cerca de la tumba a Naruto con un hombre creo que es su tutor ambos se veían tristes.**_

_**Tengo amigos ellos me apoyan a pesar de que no hablo mucho, también son poco notados como yo Kiba y Shino me cuidan mucho estoy feliz por eso.**_

_**Querido Diario siento que algo no está bien conmigo…es como si desapareciera de un lugar y de pronto estuviera en otro, me estaré volviendo loca.**_

_**La graduación está por llegar mi examen para secundaria fue excelente, creí que papa estaría orgulloso pero dijo que Hanabi fue mejor que yo…no quiero ser comparada con mi hermanita, somos familia no debería ser así.**_

_**Estoy triste creí que Naruto notaria mi presencia en el baile, Kiba dijo que lucía muy bien pero soy invisible para él.**_

_**Iré a otra secundaria, pensé que podría ir a la misma que Naruto pero no fue así supongo que es cosa del destino.**_

_**Hola diario me estoy esforzando quiero ser tan fuerte e independiente como pueda, tengo un sueño y aun si no sale como quisiera no quiero retroceder; le diré mis sentimientos a Naruto algún día.**_

_**Que día es hoy, no sé por qué no lo recuerdo pero quiero contarte algo; Naruto se ha hecho muy popular en las otras escuelas muchos chicos van a retarlo. Dicen que es un buscapleitos pero sé que no es cierto, el es un buen chico.**_

_**Hoy hace un día muy caluroso, son vacaciones me han regañado porque he olvidado algo pero no recuerdo que sea; papa está muy enojado por que baje con las notas debo esforzarme mucho mas.**_

_**Creí que no lo lograría pero puedo sonreír, la preparatoria Konoha me espera y sé que Naruto estará ahí también debo confesar que he tenido pequeños trabajos a escondidas de papa; creo que se pondrá furioso cuando se entere de que quiero estudiar algo que no va con la familia Hyuga.**_

_**Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa han pasado muchos años desde que vi a Naruto yo he cambiado mucho mi cabello creció bastante me llega a la cintura y los chicos no dejan de verme me siento incomoda.**_

_**Hoy llore mucho, la suerte me había sonreído estaba en el mismo grupo que Naruto pero sigo siendo invisible ante sus ojos pensé que me había vuelto más segura pero creo que me equivoque.**_

_**Querido diario no sé por qué olvido escribir en mucho tiempo…últimamente las cosas se me olvidan mas y mas, ni siquiera recuerdo que tenía que contarte.**_

_**Hoy fui a hablar con Mama es su aniversario, todos estaban ocupados y vendrían a verla más tarde y fue cuando le vi pero no sé por qué no pude moverme, no debería estar así pero mi cuerpo no se pudo mover sentí tristeza al ver como se encontraba; pero por primera vez el me miro.**_

_**Pero no me hizo feliz a pesar de todo yo era una extraña para él, sus palabras me dolían demasiado.**_

Cerré el diario con fuerza mientras apretaba mis ojos, que clase de persona era como fui capaz de lastimar de tal forma; respire con mucha dificultad sentí levemente la mirada de Hanabi quien se llevaba a otro juego a Chou lo cual agradecí bastante.

_**Estoy feliz Naruto ha pedido mi ayuda para los estudios así que me esforzare mucho.**_

_**Estos meses han sido increíbles paso mucho tiempo con Naruto, se que somos amigos y con eso me contento por el momento pronto tendré el valor para decirle lo que siento por él.**_

_**Naruto hoy tuvo una pelea de nuevo pero el chico era alguien muy diferente, todos le temen dicen que tiene muy mala reputación; pero al final terminaron siendo buenos amigos esa es la cualidad de mi querido Naruto a veces salimos los tres a pasear, Gaara es bastante agradable.**_

_**Querido diario tengo mucho temor de que Naruto este enamorado de Sakura, dicen que ella es novia de Sasuke pero él no parece resignarse… ¿tendré que renunciar a el?**_

_**El ciclo ha terminado y mí tiempo también le diré lo que siento en la graduación, es todo o nada.**_

_**Cuanto tiempo paso desde que escribí…he llorado tanto, Naruto bebió como loco al saber que Sasuke y Sakura se casarían pronto no sé por qué quise consolarlo; supongo que es el amor.**_

_**No sé como paso pero tampoco me arrepiento hice el amor con Naruto, tal vez el solo tuvo sexo conmigo pero yo me entregue a el por qué lo amaba.**_

_**Creyó que lo hacía con Sakura, creí que podría con eso pero al final no lo resistí supongo que es el orgullo después de todo. Al final Salí corriendo y renuncie a él para siempre.**_

_**Oh diario no se qué hacer esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, me he sentido demasiado mal en los últimos meses Papa cree que es por el cambio a la Universidad; pero he ido al médico y me ha hecho exámenes.**_

_**Papa esta mas que furioso ha dicho que he deshonrado a la familia, los resultados del médico llegaron muy pronto… estoy embarazada; sentí temor y molestia pero lo que ha superado a esto es una enorme felicidad; un hijo de Naruto que mayor bendición.**_

_**He dejado la casa, tomare un descanso de la universidad y trabajare lo mas que pueda por fortuna mis ahorros desde que era niña han dado frutos en el banco.**_

_**Estoy asustada querido diario…los resultados del médico dieron otra noticia, ahora sé porque he olvidado tantas cosas.**_

Las lagrimas salían de mi rostro abrace el diario con todas mis fuerzas, Hanabi estaba frente a mi observándome en silencio se que aun había mas pero me dolía profundamente saber cómo se sentía Hinata.

––Naruto…Kun, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿estas lastimado?––

Abrace con fuerza a Chou no se si la asuste pero lo necesitaba tanto

––Me duele…el corazón––

Chou comenzó a llorar conmigo, no sé si comprendía lo que me ocurría pero si se que sabía que estaba sufriendo.

**Muchas gracias por haber leído el capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente y he estado cumpliendo no más de quince días.**

**¿Me dejan algún comentario?**

**Próximo capítulo: Madre e Hija**


	7. Madre e Hija

**No hay dolor más grande que el de una madre al perder a un hijo.**

**Madre e Hija**

Qué hora podría ser, muy tarde sin duda Chou dormía hace mucho abrazando aquel peculiar peluche de zorro que ya era inevitable no llevar a ciertos eventos; por otro lado Hanabi estaba sentada frente a mí con esos acusadores ojos.

No pude evitar reírme cuando le propuse que se quedara, no con otro fin más que el de ayudarme con la niña; y es que siendo sincero quede demasiado afectado por el diario.

Sentado solo lo miraba, un pequeño cuaderno de flores lilas, estaba algo arrugado en algunas partes pero me di cuenta de que fue debido a que se mojo; mucho peor para mí no había sido agua si no lagrimas…sus lagrimas.

Si reí por la expresión de Hanabi, ruborizada y más que afectada por lo que le había pedido me dijo de todo pensando que lo había dicho con malas intensiones; pero juro por lo más sagrado mí adorada Chou, que no tenía ideas perversas con ella.

Estaba pidiendo ayuda…con urgencia.

—Creo que es mejor que Chou regrese con nosotros —Su voz me despertó de mis pensamientos, no lo dijo con agresividad pero no pude evitar sentirlo así.

—Hanabi…sé que he sido un verdadero idiota, pero no quiero perderla

—No lo harás, tan solo no creo que deba estar contigo en tu estado…si la traje fue por la promesa a Hinata

—Pero…dame más tiempo, aun no sé todo se que arruine muchas cosas sin saberlo pero en verdad no quiero perderla.

—Terminaras de leer el diario—Señalando el cuadernillo el cual sentía temor de volver a leer, trague saliva pero sabía que no podía dar vuelta atrás.

—Lo hare, pero dime que piensa tu padre y Neji de todo esto

—Ellos solo saben que Chou es tu hija, Hinata nunca permitió que nadie más leyera su diario…salvo yo en los últimos días—Observe como su mirada cambio drásticamente, temí preguntar mas pero la verdad estaba teniendo un peso sobre mí que si no lo sabía pronto me detendría en este punto sin poder avanzar.

Se levanto en dirección hacia la cocina, le costó demasiado ponerse una piyama para estar más cómoda cosa normal en los Hyuga; siempre me parecieron demasiado serios en sus asuntos; pero sin duda estaba agradecido con ella a pesar de sus prejuicios e ideas estaba ahí apoyándome de cierta manera.

—Se que odias el café, pero hare bastante será una larga noche—mostrando mi taza favorita suponía que lo sabia eso no era ningún secreto, era amargo no le encontraba el gusto más que para despertarme.

—Gracias—A pesar de que se volteo con rapidez note su leve rubor, no parecido al de Hinata si no mas al de alguien que lo hace cuando le dicen un alago.

Mire el cuadernillo de nuevo tenía que terminar lo que había empezado.

Querido diario ha pasado demasiado tiempo, perdón pero no había logrado estarme quieta mentiría si no te dijera que estoy extasiada; Hanabi me ayudo a cambiarme de departamento se que es pequeño pero es agradable y cuenta con lo que necesito así que para mí está bien.

_**Pintamos juntas el cuarto del bebe, tengo ya cuatro meses mi vientre esta abultado es sorprendente como mi cuerpo ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo…también ya sé que será una niña, así que decidí pintarlo de lila siempre fue un color que me caracterizo cuando sea mayor mi hija podrá decidir el color que quiera para su cuarto…sabes me encanta como se oye, "mi hija".**_

Sonreí era como estar en aquellos momentos en que estaba lejos sin saber de ellas.

_**Han pasado los meses he tenido problemas en el trabajo, no por mi embarazo si no por la enfermedad que me detectaron; temo que esto afecte a mi bebe pero debo ser valiente ella solo me tiene a mi ya que Papa sigue molesto.**_

_**Querido diario tu serás mi arma más poderosa, por favor no me abandones en ti están mis sentimientos más profundos; tú tienes mis sentimientos por Naruto y mi bebe.**_

Tome la taza de café que Hanabi había dejado y bebí un gran sorbo, bastante desagradable pero preferí hacerlo aquello no le encontraba sentido; Hinata había estado enferma y aun así no se había rendido me sentí en verdad muy orgulloso de ella.

Hanabi sin duda se dio cuenta de ello pero no note que subía sus pies al sofá y abrazaba un cojín, en verdad que soy un idiota para ver los sentimientos de las personas.

_**Qué hermoso día el de hoy, ¿cuantos meses han sido? Apenas y puedo moverme, pero cuando mi bebe se mueve es una sensación tan hermosa…como quisiera compartirla con Naruto, estoy segura de que el sería un gran padre me lo dice el corazón…pero aun no sé si deba decirlo, el no me ama y nunca lo hará.**_

Apreté el diario que patético debí ser cuando ella estaba conmigo, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? Me digo quiero llorar pero no tengo el derecho a hacerlo, Hinata estaba luchando y seguía manteniendo esos bellos sentimientos y ahora podía entenderla; ¿de verdad tengo derecho a ser el padre de Chou?

_**Ya tengo mi incapacidad, tengo más tiempo pero la verdad ya no se que mas hacer…arregle todo y solo me queda relajarme pero a veces el departamento esta tan solo, vamos no puedo quejarme muy pronto llegara mi bebe; cuando el llegue este lugar se llenara de alegría por todos lados, estará gritando y llorando, estará esperando que le proteja y de mi amor.**_

_**Hanabi vino hoy está preocupada por mi enfermedad ya que ha ido en aumento, pero el médico ha dicho que hay posibilidades de una operación; me asusta pero aun cuando diga que las posibilidades son mínimas ¿deberé arriesgarme? ¿Que pasara si muero en la cirugía…? ¿Qué pasara con mi hija?—**_El papel está demasiado tieso, más que las otras hojas, sin duda ella lloro bastante me siento fatal.

Tallo mi nariz con fuerza siento que llorare como un niño, no quiero hacerlo en verdad que no quiero llorar no porque no lo quiera si no porque siento que se lo debo a Hinata.

_**Estoy asustada…**_

_**Querido diario pronto me aliviare, todo está listo lo he revisado mas de mil veces no quiero que nada malo ocurra después de esto no sé cuando te escribiré…ya se lo hare cuando duerma a mi bebe, eres mi lazo con todo si te pierdo o dejo temo que me pierda.**_

_**¡Horror! Porque tuve que ir al centro comercial, se que estaba a días de aliviarme pero…quería un helado, solo eso quería no esperaba que se adelantara dos días creo que el bebe quería salir y conocer el mundo, fue tan rápido que estaba aterrada, mi niña nació en un centro comercial más preciso en el área de comida…creo que el olor a ramen le dijo que tenía que hacerlo.**_

Sonreí supongo que si hubiera estado presente estaría trastornado corriendo en todas direcciones, jamás hubiera creído que mi pequeña saldría al sentir el aroma al ramen, sin duda es mi hija.

_**Estamos bien, he aprendido a cuidarla bien o eso creo pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo Papa vino el día en que nació mi pequeña me miro serio…pero al final me abrazo, miro a mi niña sintiéndose muy orgulloso por el carácter que sin duda tendría, después de todo era una Hyuga.**_

_**Neji no paraba de burlarse porque mi pequeña se parecía demasiado a Naruto, era sin duda rubia con una piel tan blanca como la mía cuando abrió sus ojitos eran violetas; que hermosos ojos no por el color si no por cómo me miraban ella sabía que yo era su madre.**_

_**Me preguntaron qué nombre recibiría, tan solo dije Chou lo pensé todos esos meses Papa quiso que siguiera con la tradición de nuestra familia algún nombre que empezara con H, pero quiero algo diferente para ella quiero que ella decida por si misma que elija su propio destino.**_

_**Chou significa mariposa, siempre me gustaron son seres que pueden viajar a donde lo deseen son hermosas y son símbolos en muchas religiones y sitios del planeta; también significan libertad.**_

Me quede muy sorprendido, ni yo mismo había pensado en todo la dedicación que puso Hinata al nombre de nuestra hija, quede maravillado y comprendí que por idiota perdí a una excepcional mujer; alguien único y especial. Incline mi cuello por la mala posición que tenia y me di cuenta de que Hanabi se había quedado dormida, me pare de inmediato para buscar una manta y arroparla, si Hiashi Hyuga se enteraba que su hija estaba ahí además y enfermaba de algún resfriado sin duda ahora si me mataría.

_**El primer año de mi hija, ya está dando sus primeros pasos, a pesar de que Papa quiso que regresara preferí no hacerlo no por rencor o venganza; estoy buscando mi propia libertad estoy luchando con mi enfermedad, estoy peleando por la felicidad de mi hija.**_

_**Desde que era una bebe le he leído un cuento, cuando el mundo solo vivía en tinieblas un Kyubi se enamoro de una princesa y esta de él; pero nunca pudieron estar juntos ambos mueren por los deseos egoístas de la gente pero los dioses se compadecen de ellos y crean el día y la noche; es triste porque nunca pueden verse, el sol sale por las mañanas pero se va cuando la noche cae; es cuando la luna llega siempre cambiando de vestido esperando encontrar a su amado, ellos se encuentran y renuevan sus votos cuando el sol y la luna se asoman juntos por algunos días contados cuando un eclipse sucede.**_

_**Soy mala Madre por leerle algo así a mi pequeña hija, pero fue un libro que mi madre me regalo y mi hija a pesar de su corta edad aprecia; esta fascinada con el zorro de la portada así que conseguí uno para su primer cumpleaños.**_

Ahora comprendía mas el porqué Chou apreciaba a ese peluche que fijándose muy bien era ya algo viejo, pero sabiendo todo esto ni loco dejaría que alguien se lo quitara.

_**El médico ha dicho que debo ser paciente, tal vez deba serlo por varios años me ha sugerido que regrese con mi familia en mi estado podría ser fatal si algo malo me ocurriera, pero lo hare cuando sienta que ya no pueda mas si la situación se sale de control.**_

_**Pero aun si es una mínima esperanza debo hacerlo, Chou está por cumplir dos años creo que tiene derecho a conocer a su padre aun si él no lo quiere; seré egoísta por ella solo por ella.**_

_**Estoy más que aterrada, he perdido cosas le he gritado a Chou…mi enfermedad empeora creo que no podre seguir con esto.**_

_**Chou pregunta por su padre, y he decido no mentir nunca lo hare con ella así que le hablo de Naruto y mi querido Diario agradezco que sigas conmigo; gracias por recordarme todo lo bueno de él y porque aun le sigo amando. Ella esta fascinada y me pregunta por qué no vive con nosotros, fue como un balde de agua fría pero jamás hablare mal de Naruto y menos frente a su hija, tan solo le digo que las cosas entre adultos no siempre funcionan y sabe que el no sabe de ella porque nunca llego la carta.**_

Me quede confundido, asustado y muy confundido Hinata pasaba por muchos problemas y sigo sintiéndome muy terrible pero no comprendía lo de aquella carta.

_**Claro que esa carta nunca llego por que seguía en mi escritorio…aun no tengo el valor de enviársela**_

Lagrimas salieron era lo más que podía contenerlas, tenía un deseo y es que pudiera retroceder el tiempo para compensarle por todo ese sufrimiento y soledad que debió pasar; pero más que nada porque sabía que le amaba más de lo que pude imaginar por qué no me di cuenta en aquel tiempo de la maravillosa persona que deje ir.

_**Querido diario no he podido encontrar a Naruto Chou ya casi cumple los tres años, le dije que lo buscaría para hablarle de ella tengo que cumplir esa promesa pero no sé por qué, siento que el tiempo se me acaba.**_

_**Ella sonríe y me consuela "Todo irá bien Mami, yo te ayudare" mi pequeña es tan valiente no puedo rendirme no puedo hacerlo.**_

_**Gracias mi querido diario siempre que te leo mis recuerdos regresan y me animan, ya casi no puedo seguir mas el médico dice que hay un donante por lo que las posibilidades crecen; estoy emocionada he dado con el paradero de Naruto estaba tan cerca y sin darme cuenta porque nunca pensé en Gaara pero la verdad es que mis recuerdos se van desvaneciendo así que muchas cosas se van con el viento.**_

_**Deje un mensaje a Hanabi iré a buscar a Naruto le deje la dirección para que me ayude, no sé que pasara pero estoy poniendo mis últimas esperanzas, conseguí una foto muy reciente no ha cambiado por el contrario se ha puesto más guapo de lo que era Chou está feliz de conocerlo le alegra saber de donde consiguió sus rubios cabellos.**_

Mire el resto de hojas pero ya no había nada escrito eso fue lo último sentí desesperación, moví las hojas como buscando algo hasta que cayó una hoja en color rosa.

_**Hanabi, iremos a ver a Naruto le he encontrado…no te enojes conmigo quiero que el cuide a Chou en lo que yo me recupero; no pienso rendirme estoy muy enferma pero no quiero rendirme no hasta que sienta que de verdad ya no pueda pero necesito de tu apoyo si las cosas…si resulta mal quiero que tu cuides a Chou, si Naruto no quiere cuidarla por favor cuídala, cuídala hasta que yo pueda hacerlo…pero por favor confirma que el de verdad no quiere hacerlo, te amo mucho hermanita.**_

Alce la vista al sentir que Hanabi había despertado la alarma sonó, ya eran más de las seis de la mañana pronto tendría que llevar a Chou a la escuela pero tenía que preguntarlo tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Que paso?...ellas me habían encontrado hace un año o más, ¿Qué paso?

—Hinata…ella, enfermo tanto que olvido a Chou…el olvido en la estación—Me dijo muy triste mientras mordía su labio bajando más la vista.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La enfermedad que tenia…era un tipo de alzhéimer muy raro, eso dijeron en un inicio pero después resulto ser un tumor, su cabeza comenzaba a olvidar cosas con el paso del tiempo, pero las recobraba cuando leía o veía algo que le ayudara a ir repasarlo; el diario le ayudaba mucho siempre tenia que anotar todo lo que hacía sobre todo en los últimos días…pero ella la olvido — Hanabi ahora lloraba ocultando su rostro entre el cojín —olvido a Chou y se subió al camión…se subió sin ella…pero el camión…el camión se estrello no hubo sobrevivientes…jamás encontramos su cuerpo.

Me quede helado no supe si fue frio lo que sentí, solo desperté de golpe cuando Chou comenzó a llorar desde su cama; las palabras que siempre gritaba entre sueños "No me abandones" tenían más sentido ahora.

—No lo hare…Chou no lo hare—Corrí hasta su cama y llore a su lado abrazándola muy fuerte, no podía fallarle a ninguna no ahora que sabía todo lo que ambas habían pasado como Madre e Hija.

**Gracias por su apoyo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo aun hay cosas que deben arreglarse por que Naruto tendrá problemas para la custodia de Chou entre otras cosas.**

**¿Merezco algún comentario?**

**Próximo capítulo: El Kyubi y la Princesa**


	8. El Kyubi y la Princesa

**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto, historia sin fines de lucro únicamente con el fin de compartirla con el mundo.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**El Kyubi y la Princesa**

Mis ojos me ardían, la falta de sueño era algo que inevitablemente te cobra factura ya fuera de manera inmediata o con el pasar del tiempo.

Hanabi dormía abrazada a Chou y esta de ella, era sin duda una escena tan tierna que no pude evitar sonreír sin quitarles la vista por varios minutos.

Llegue a imaginar que Hinata era quien la abrazaba, si ella estuviera presente… ¿Seriamos una familia? Mi mente no deja de dar vueltas al asunto; si ella hubiera llegado hace años a mi vida yo hubiera reaccionado favorablemente.

Tal vez seguiría desconociendo la verdad de sus sentimientos, los sentimientos de ambas y creo que al final las hubiera lastimado de manera grave; pero ¿Cómo hubiera tomado la noticia de la enfermedad de Hinata?

Termine mi taza de café, suspire con cansancio y saliendo lo más rápido posible, al menos ese día Hanabi cuidaría de mi hija; dios como le gratificaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, se que como su tía era algo normal pero por dentro lo agradecía con todo el alma.

Como padre me comenzaba a sentir como una escoria.

Supongo que mi rostro estaba demasiado demacrado que hasta Gaara se me quedo observando.

— ¿Pesadillas de media noche?—me pregunto sin rodeos mi amigo

—Creo que es más que eso…anoche conocí más de Hinata que desconocía

— ¿Lo que descubriste te angustia demasiado?—Me ofreció una taza de café, como odiaba el sabor que tenia pero últimamente me relajaba y me estaba volviendo adicto a él.

—Mas que demasiado…no tengo idea de cómo seguir adelante después de esto, no sé cómo ayudara a Chou

Me miro consternado y escucho todo lo que había leído del diario, las pesadillas de Chou; la situación de Hanabi y su familia…no guarde nada libere esa opresión que tenía guardada.

—Hinata era una gran mujer—Temari salió detrás mío, su semblante era de tristeza mientras me daba un fuerte coscorrón—Lastima que el hombre que amaba era un completo idiota

—Temari, contrólate—Gaara la miro de manera seria, aunque en el fondo sabía que no había persona que pudiera controlarla

—No te preocupes Gaara, ella tiene razón

— ¿Piensas vivir con remordimiento el resto de tus días? ¿Acaso su muerte no te zarandeo lo suficiente? Tienes una hija que depende de ti, no puedes simplemente tirarte ella te necesita—sus duras palabras me golpearon tan duro, siempre cuestione esa sinceridad que la caracterizaba; pero ahora la veía como una bendición.

—Temari, hermanita deberías medir tus palabras

—Hablarle dulce al niño, olvídalo es necesario darle una paliza para que reaccione—Gaara suspiro mientras ella me miraba fijamente, solo pude sonreír ante sus duras palabras.

—Es cierto, tengo que ser más fuerte por ella

Ambos sonrieron, Temari volvió a darme un fuerte coscorrón aun si le gritaba que dejara hacerlo sé que no lo haría.

—Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe donde consigo un libro? El Kyubi y la princesa, por lo que leí Hinata se lo leía a Chou

—Es un libro muy viejo, recuerdo que nuestra madre lo leía antes de que Gaara naciera pero se perdió y hasta ahora que lo mencionas es que lo vuelvo a recordar

— ¿Qué tipo de libro es?

—Es un viejo cuento, aunque no está catalogado para niños a Kankuro y a mí nos encantaba

—Si Hinata menciono lo mismo, pero a Chou parece que también le gusta

—Tal vez el novio de Ino sepa algo, el trabaja en la biblioteca de Konoha como restaurador de arte por lo que dice a veces él se mete mucho con los libros.

—El rarito…

—Oye ese rarito ha estado con Ino por cerca de tres años, es más de lo que los hombres pueden aguantar en una relación seria.

—No me refería a eso…es solo que es raro

—Es porque le gusta burlarse de ti y no sabes cómo defenderte de el

—Dejen de hablar de mi novio a mis espaldas

—Ino, no es lo que piensas

— ¿Entonces que es Naruto?

—No lo regañes, pierdes el tiempo mejor ayúdanos estamos buscando un viejo libro de literatura

—Creen que Sai pueda saber, ok le hablare ahora mismo—saco su celular comenzando a marcar —Por cierto Temari puedes ayudarme con una clienta, busca un gato persa está viendo otros felinos

—De acuerdo, mándale mis saludos a Sai—Ino sonrió en afirmación mientras se alejaba para hablar mas cómoda.

Sonreí por la ayuda recibida, era una persona afortunada tenía grandes amigos que me apoyaban y una hija que me amaba a pesar de no haber estado con ella los primeros años de su vida; la vibración en mi bolsillo me saco de mis pensamientos no sé porque me dio un gran escalofrió.

Llamada entrante Hanabi Hyuga.

Conteste lo más rápido que pude, Hanabi estaba demasiado nerviosa apenas y la entendía solo fue hasta que respiro hondo; la pude escuchar de este lado del celular cuando lo hizo. Sentí que el mundo se había congelado, era como si yo hubiera dejado de formar parte del mundo que conocía.

—Chou…Chou…se ha perdido…íbamos a comprar algo al centro comercial…y salió corriendo…No la encuentro

Sus últimas palabras resonaban dentro de mi cabeza, era peor dolor que había sentido; solo recuerdo que veía a las personas borrosas no había sonido alguno, mi celular cayo recuerdo ese eco brusco mis piernas tan solo se movieron por inercia.

Chou caminaba perdida por las calles de la ciudad, abrazaba a su pequeño zorro con todas sus fuerzas y contenía su llanto lo mejor que podía; intentaba recordar el cuento de su madre con la mejor perfección posible; casi podía escuchar su dulce voz con la que ella se lo relataba.

_**Hubo en un tiempo oscuridad en todo este mundo, no había esperanza alguna para nadie; el hombre peleaba entre el mismo porque solo sabia reaccionar de aquel modo.**_

_**En ese mundo habitaban tanto humanos como demonios, y estos últimos siempre cazaban a los humanos no encontraban en ellos nada bueno por lo que dejarlos vivir.**_

_**Fue entonces que el más poderoso de todos los demonios un Kyubi, comenzó a tomar el control de todo ya fuera de sus hermanos o de aquellos seres que consideraba inferiores a cualquier cosa.**_

_**Los humanos llenos de temor decidieron ponerle una trampa, le dieron a la más hermosa de sus mujeres; incluso la más temible bestia podría tener un poco de compasión antes de matarla.**_

_**La dulce joven tímida y amable por el contrario no sintió miedo, miro al Kyubi un temible zorro de nueve colas que con cada coletazo destruía montañas a su voluntad.**_

_**Pero la chica no se inmutaba por aquello, su mirada no era de temor si no de profundad tristeza; aquel acto confundió al zorro que pensó que sin duda era una trampa.**_

—_Te matare al ponerse el sol mujer, así que no supliques por tu vida_

**Ella sonrió con profunda amabilidad—**_No lo hare gran zorro, pero por favor te pido por la vida de mis hermanos los hombres; toma mi vida si lo deseas pero a ellos no les dañes_**.**

**Mas contrariado por aquella extraña actitud de ella, la dejo vivir un día más y volvió a decirle lo mismo.**

—_Hoy será el día de tu muerte mujer, será muy dolorosa así que no supliques por tu vida_

**Volvió a sonreírle sin nada de miedo en sus palabras—**_Esta bien gran zorro, pero no dañes a mis hermanos ni a los tuyos_

**Volvió a sorprenderle aquella respuesta, así que día a día la amenazaba e incluso llego a decirle que la salvaría si suplicaba por su vida; pero nunca lo hizo y con el pasar de los años el zorro dejo de amenazar a los humanos y a otros demonios.**

**La joven fue ganándose su frio y duro corazón, el por primera vez sintió lo que llamaban Felicidad **

**Pero entonces los humanos, quienes habían esperado el momento adecuado con mucha paciencia y odio atacaron al Kyubi que ahora estaba completamente desprotegido.**

**Sin ningún deseo de pelear se abalanzaron en contra suya, pero la joven princesa con mucha desilusión por aquellas personas por las que había suplicado en todos esos años; defendió con su propia vida al temible zorro.**

**Los humanos no sintieron pena por ella, pero el Kyubi tenía un profundo dolor dentro de su corazón; sus deseos le llevaron a querer destruir aquel mundo; pero la hermosa sonrisa de la joven dentro de su corazón le detuvo.**

**Sabía que a pesar de todo ella seguiría pidiendo por la vida de aquellos seres repugnantes, tomo a la joven y huyo muy lejos a las montañas; velo por el resto de sus días su sueño eterno hasta que el dolor le mato.**

**Los dioses cansados de aquella guerra inútil, decidieron ponerle fin a todo; estaban complacidos por el puro amor de aquellos dos seres y crearon el día y la noche.**

**Después de todo ambos eran dos seres muy diferentes, ella una humana y él un demonio.**

**Así el sol nació alumbrando la vida de todo ser sobre la tierra, cuando ella se despedía para dormir el salía para velar los sueños de todo ser; pero ninguno podía verse puesto que cada vez que uno se acercaba el otro se alejaba aun mas.**

**Pero su amor era tan grande y puro que conmovió aun más a los dioses, así que les otorgaron un único día para poder verse; la tierra se oscurecería pero aun así habría luz para no caer en la oscuridad.**

**Y aun cuando ese momento fuera fugaz, ellos lo aprovechaban con un eterno beso que se prolongaría hasta la siguiente vez que se vieran; un eclipse que le recordaba al hombre lo tonto y egoísta que era y la gran bendición que tenía con la vida dada.**

**El Kyubi y la princesa siguen en el cielo, se hacen promesas de amor eterno que renuevan cada año con el nuevo eclipse en donde el sol y la luna se reencuentran.**

**Chou miro su pequeño zorro de peluche y bufo algo molesta**

—Mama lo contaba mejor…Chou no lo hace tan bien—Miro en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que estaba más que perdida, pero llorar no arreglaría las cosas.

Lo mejor sería pedir ayuda, pero no quería abandonar aun; no cuando estaba tan cerca

— ¿Estas perdida pequeña?—La mano sobre su hombro le sorprendió pero la voz era muy amable así que no se asusto, miro al alto chico que le sonreía; era muy apuesto aquella sonrisa era sin duda un sol brillante ante sus ojos, su negro cabello era algo largo no tanto como el de Nii-San Neji pero le gustaba ese color y cuando el chico abrió sus ojos estos eran de un negro profundo.

—Chou…no debe hablar con extraños—Con algo de timidez por el chico, trato de controlarse lo mejor que podía; él le sonrió colocando una mano sobre su cabeza e inclinándose a su altura para que le viera mejor.

—Es cierto, perdón señorita mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha un gusto conocerla—estiro su mano en saludo y ella algo dudosa correspondió del mismo modo; sonrió y sintió que aquel chico era de fiar.

—Sabes Chou es un pequeño Kizune, eso decía Mamá— Sonrió al chico que soltó una risa aun mas grande, la pequeña rubia movía su pequeña nariz pero él pensó que se veía más como un pequeño conejo.

Mientras Chou estaba segura bajo el cuidado de Itachi Uchiha yo por el contrario estaba en mis peores momentos, buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras para hallarla lo más pronto posible; pero aun no sabía que eso solo era el inicio de un largo camino para ambos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por haberse pasado por aquí, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y como les había mencionado habrán problemas legales entre otras cosas.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo capítulo: Uchiha vs Hyuga**


	9. Uchiha vs Hyuga

**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto, historia sin fines de lucro únicamente con el fin de compartirla con el mundo.**

**Perdón por la demora demasiado trabajo y mucha falta de tiempo, por el momento continuaciones serán subidas entre domingo o lunes de cada semana dependiendo de la disponibilidad que me deje el trabajo.**

**Pero como he dicho nunca abandonare una historia, solo espero no desesperen y se molesten por el retraso que pueda a llegar a tener.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Uchiha vs Hyuga**

Este sentimiento era en verdad terrible, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo parecido incluso la muerte de mis padres no se acercaba en lo mas mínimo y comprendí con mucho dolor a lo que se referían cuando sufrías por un hijo.

Mis piernas dolían por haber corrido tantas calles sin detenerme a descansar ni por un segundo, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que el aire se me escapaba de golpe pero no era por seguir sin descanso en su búsqueda.

Era por el miedo de no encontrarla.

Solo rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera con bien, era el pensamiento que me seguía manteniendo en pie a pesar del cansancio que tenia pero del cual no resentía en aquel momento; sin duda era parte de la cruel adrenalina.

Sostenía con fuerza mi celular, mi esperanza era que mis amigos tuvieran mejor suerte que la mía; pero también dentro de mi propia cordura me preguntaba ¿Por qué había salido corriendo Chou? Estaba consciente de que era traviesa, pero también era una niña muy madura para su corta edad.

Sabía muy bien qué hacer cuando salíamos a pasear, no hablar con extraños, no pasarse la calle sin fijarse antes; cosas de ese tipo que eran para su propia seguridad. No comprendía porque así como así ella había salido corriendo del cuidado de Hanabi así como así; tenía que haber algo mas…pero primero tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar.

Chou miraba con tanta felicidad aquel enorme helado, su pequeña mano temblaba al no saber por dónde empezar; Itachi sostenía su rostro con ambas manos divertido por la expresión de asombro de la pequeña.

—Tranquila come cuanto gustes pequeño kizune

— ¿De verdad Chou puede comer lo que quiera?

—Así es, pierde cuidado, en un momento mis amigos de la policía nos dirán de tu familia

— ¿Entonces Chou pronto regresara a casa?

—Eso esperemos pequeña, pero dime ¿es seguro que tu apellido es Hyuga?

—Sep…Mama es Hyuga—Chou se lleno la boca de helado metiendo lo mas que podía, Itachi sonrió por la acción de la pequeña pero también tenía una expresión llena de tristeza.

—Comprendo—se aclaro su garganta por un momento y volvió a enfocarse en la pequeña—tu mama ¿Dónde está?

Chou bajo la cabeza dejando la cuchara de lado—Dicen que murió…pero Chou…Chou no lo cree…ella dijo que volvería por Chou…ella lo prometió…

Itachi la miro fijamente colocando una mano en su cabeza, ella alzo y le miro fijamente con sus ojos violetas de su madre pero tan penetrantes como los de su padre.

—Todo saldrá muy bien Chou ya…

— ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi nieta!—Itachi alzo la vista sorprendido por el grito dirigido hacia él, reconoció de inmediato al hombre como Hiashi Hyuga un viejo conocido de su familia.

—Mucho tiempo sin verlo Sr. Hyuga

—Déjate de hipocresía chico, Chou levántate nos vamos

—Pero Chou no ha terminado su helado y…

— ¡Dije que nos vamos!

Chou le miro sorprendida era la primera vez que su abuelo le gritaba de ese modo, sintió un nudo en la garganta pero obedeció sin cuestionarle; al bajar de su asiento miro a Itachi que no ocultaba la mirada de molestia que tenia por el hombre de ojos blancos.

—Itachi Niisan…arigato—le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su abuelo y este la jalaba directo a la salida

—Sabran de mi Uchihas, si averiguo que esto ha sido cosa tuya… juro que sabrán de mí

El joven de cabellos negro se contuvo de contestarle, al final después de ver como habían abandonado la heladería miro fijamente el postre a medio terminar con aire de melancolía.

—No parece cambiar nada de esto…Uchihas…Hyugas…al final sigue todo igual—su celular sonó de pronto y contesto no muy convencido de ello—hola…si apareció de pronto aquí…lo sé…si…bueno Hiashi nunca ha sido fácil de tratar…pero averigua más acerca de Chou Hyuga, no importa si nos demanda creo que como representante de la policía de esta ciudad no hay que dejar a medias esto…si lo sé…te lo agradezco.

Colgó el celular colocando a su costado derecho, paso el dedo por el postre pensativo sabia que meterse demasiado en ese asunto era meterse en una vieja pelea entre familias; pero quería saber más de las tristes palabras de aquella niña que no se parecía a un Hyuga más que por el apellido que portaba; quería saber el significado de aquellas palabras "ella volvería por Chou".

Pidió la cuenta y salió lo más rápido posible, su celular volvió a sonar una respuesta tan rápida que le sorprendió al escucharla; tomo su auto y condujo lo más rápido que las leyes le permitían hacerlo tenía que hablar y confirmar aquella información cuanto antes.

Yo por mi parte había caído rendido en una banca, Hanabi se había reunido en el parque también estaba exhausta y con indicios de que tendría pronto un ataque de pánico.

—Lo siento tanto….no sé qué paso…íbamos paseando y de pronto…solo corrió gritando no se qué…la perdí en cuestión de segundos…la perdí…

—No tienes que culparte…solo paso—trague saliva la verdad sabia que culpar a alguien no tendría sentido, lo único importante era encontrarla.

El celular de Hanabi sonó de pronto, mi corazón esperaba que fuera noticias positivas de Chou cuando vi como se soltaba a llorar y repetía "Gracias al cielo" supe que la habían encontrado.

Pero al ver después el rostro de preocupación supe que algo no andaba bien, los gritos de Hiashi Hyuga podían escucharse a la perfección y comprendí que las cosas no se habían solucionado también como esperaba.

— ¿Hanabi?— como ida apenas parecía escucharme, la tome por los hombros quizás mis gritos no los escuchaba en aquel momento pero, necesitaba yo oír que mi hija estaba con bien.

—Nos la acaban de quitar…la policía…nos la quito…dicen que están investigando negligencia por parte nuestra—Hanabi cayó de rodillas mientras que yo ahora parecía el ido, lo único que ahora retumbaba en mi cabeza era que la policía tenía a mi hija y que parecía no la iban a entregar tan fácilmente.

Moví mi cabeza y golpeo mis mejillas lo más fuerte que podía, recobrar la compostura y ver a Chou así de simple para mí. Levante a Hanabi y la mire determinado no podía dejarme caer en ese momento.

— ¿En donde la tienen?

Hiashi Hyuga parecía un león enjaulado en las oficinas de la policía, estar ahí era algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas; la razón era muy sencilla. La policía era controlada por la familia Uchiha una de las más importantes en toda la ciudad, claro estaba después de la suya que se encargaba de otras funciones gubernamentales.

Pero sin duda el estar ahí ya era demasiado humillante, pero que en escasos minutos de haber recobrado a su nieta perdida esta fuera retirada de su custodia por cuestiones de investigación era algo que sin duda le había molestado más que otra cosa.

Y por supuesto que no pensaba ocultar ese sentimiento tan profundo lleno de resentimiento contra aquella familia, pero sin duda al verme entrar con Hanabi su odio era más por mí que por los Uchihas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

—Mi hija, estoy aquí por mi hija

—Todos estos años has estado viviendo tu vida muy tranquila, y cuando sabes de Chou te sientes todo un padre preocupado por ella; ahora sientes que tienes derechos sobre ella…no es muy egoísta de tu parte, nada de esto pasaría si tu siguieras viviendo en la ignorancia sin saber nada de Chou

Apreté con fuerza mis puños escuchando las duras palabras de Hiashi, sin duda eran muy hirientes sus palabras pero sin duda tal vez yo haya tenido mucha culpa por lo ocurrido y ahora me venía a la mente muchas cosas en cuestión de Chou.

—Sr Hyuga, creo que no es lugar para que tenga una discusión con su yerno

—El no es nadie de mi familia, Itachi creo que te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mi nieta

—Lo siento pero considero que es mí deber intervenir…por el bien de Chou

—Porque no la regresan, ella está a mi cuidado

—Su expediente dice que la custodia la tiene su madre…la cual esta como fallecida, ninguno de ustedes tiene su custodia legal definitiva y el hecho ocurrido el día de hoy pone en duda sus facultades para el bienestar de ella.

—¡Bastardo!—Con fuerza vi como Hiashi se lanzo contra Itachi, como recordé en ese momento muchos años atrás lo amable y preocupado que él era con su hermano menor Sasuke; envidie eso de mi amigo el tener a alguien preocupándose siempre de esa manera sin saber que yo contaba con personas así a mi lado.

Los separe aunque era más para Hiashi, Itachi se mantenía calmado sin regresar ningún agresión pero no negaría que en ese momento también tenía enojo contra el por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Itachi, debe haber una forma de arreglar esto

—Naruto tiempo de no verte, y si la hay todo tiene un procedimiento…créeme que no me gusta hacer esto creo que la niña no puede seguir así, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Sus palabras tan calmadas como siempre, pero tan directas o más duras que las de Hiashi dieron de lleno contra mí; no supe que decir o hacer tan solo me quede ahí mirándole como un tonto.

—Espera…y Chou ¿Qué es lo que harán con ella?

—Estará bajo nuestra custodia todo el proceso, no teman la cuidaremos perfectamente; al final se decidirá quién tendrá su custodia y bajo qué condiciones —mi enojo salió, no pude controlarlo y creo que sorprendí a todos al golpear en el rostro a Itachi.

— ¡Como te atreves a cuestionar la manera en que Chou ha vivido todos estos años, no tienes idea de todo lo que paso Hinata para criar a Chou! …tú no tienes idea

Mi mano temblaba tratando de decir lo que sentía en aquel momento, creo que el más sorprendido era Hiashi pero lo único en mi mente era que Chou regresara.

Itachi permaneció varios minutos en silencio, los guardias del lugar muy pronto se dirigían hacia mí pero él los contuvo y me miro con esa mirada que tanto desconocía.

—Se les avisara del procedimiento, por lo mientras la niña estará bajo nuestra custodia. —se dio la vuelta y ni mis gritos ni los de Hiashi o Hanabi le hicieron regresar, estaba furioso solo quería ver de nuevo a Chou.

La vi de lejos siendo llevada por un oficial, su mano estirándose a todo lo que podía gritando mi nombre; sentí una punzada en el pecho e intente ir por ella pero después lo que sentí fue varios hombres conteniéndome por la fuerza.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Naruto-Kun!

Su pequeña voz retumba aun en mi mente y solo una promesa, "la recobraría a como diera lugar". Pero no sabía que una guerra entre familias ya vieja se había reiniciado; Chou y yo estábamos en medio de todo eso.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Pues aquí con mucho retraso pero ya la continuación de esta historia, espero les haya gustado ya ha entrado mas fondo Itachi y el pues hará cumplir la ley; también tiene sus razones para todo esto. Después se mencionara más sobre las viejas rencillas de ambas familias y todo el proceso para determinar la custodia de Chou.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo capítulo: Proceso e Investigación**


	10. Proceso e Investigación

**Personajes de la serie Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo son tomados para la siguiente historia sin ningún fin de lucro con ellos.**

**Historia ubicada en un universo alterno del Japón moderno.**

**Gracias por haber esperado a la continuación de este capítulo, espero les guste y me hagan saber sus opinión de la historia.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Proceso e Investigación**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas, la tome entre mis dos manos apretándola tan duro intentando calmar mi desesperación; tres días desde que Chou estaba bajo la custodia de la familia Uchiha y me sentía tan miserable que apenas y probaba bocado.

Hanabi seguía en el departamento muy a pesar de las amenazas de su padre, el había tomado su propia batalla y yo solo podía quejarme sin poder hacer algo más.

No sabía si la razón de que siguiera a mi lado era pura lastima, por Chou o ir en contra de las ordenes de su padre; pero la verdad aquello no me importaba mi único pensamiento era que mi hija volviera a mi lado.

Irónico después de mucho tiempo, el pensar de aquel modo; el haber vivido todo ese tiempo con la pequeña Chou había cambiado drásticamente mi vida; y como la misma Hanabi me pregunto ¿pelearas por ella por qué quieres o porque debes?

Querer a deber son dos cosas diferentes, y no comprendía bien su significado hasta este momento; tener a Chou porque la amaba y no hacerlo porque me sintiera culpable y quisiera aliviar mis remordimientos por no haber estado con ella en todos esos años.

— ¿Que harás Naruto?—me repito una y otra vez esa pregunta, que es lo mejor para Chou o para mí; que deseaba en verdad Hinata para los dos.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera enterado de la existencia de esta pequeña niña? Acaso seguiría viviendo en mi propio mundo envuelto en una débil burbuja, habría cambiado todo de seguir en mi propia ignorancia.

Alce mi vista en el cuarto que ocupaba Chou, se sentía tan cálido y agradable estar ahí; el calor que irradia una pequeña persona era increíble y sentía un profundo dolor en el corazón.

Moví mi mano y sentí ese peculiar peluche que ella adoraba tanto, sentí que ella estaría sin duda muy asustada; ella sin duda no podría dormir en las noches por la falta de ese peluche con forma de zorrito.

Lloraría sin parar hasta que el sueño la venciera, no probaría bocado por la tristeza de no tener su peluche o de extrañar a su tía o abuelo.

— ¿Qué sentía ella realmente por mi?

Esa pregunta fue aun más dolorosa, lagrimas cayeron de mis mejillas y abrace el peluche tan fuerte contra mi rostro; nunca me cuestione mas allá de sus sentimientos y temía que hubiera hecho malo.

Ser padre no era nada fácil, hubiera corrido y abandonado todo eso; si la dejo ir a un lugar mejor sería lo ideal para ella…pero no para mí.

Después de todo ella me llama por mi nombre, nunca me ha dicho padre; eso dolía lo comprendía muy bien; no puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame; no puedes cambiar nada de eso y Chou… quizás no sienta ese amor paternal que ahora deseaba sentir.

Talle mis ojos con fuerza, mire al zorrito que parecía ahora mirarte como si fuera un completo idiota; respire hondo y profundo supe que ahí llorando era algo muy lamentable y no podía hacerlo por siempre.

Me dirigí al baño para lavar mi rostro hasta ahogarlo en la fría agua, mire mis ojos enrojecidos no podía solo tirar la toalla y abandonar; si aun quería seguir dentro de esa batalla tenía que decidirme y saber qué es lo que deseábamos los dos.

Tome al peluche, mi chamarra y salí del departamento a toda prisa; había cosas por aclarar y una investigación propia por tomar.

Por fortuna Gaara me había dado algunos días para resolver todo este asunto, como daba gracias que fuera mi amigo antes que mi jefe; así que muy pronto estaba en la enorme mansión de los Uchiha.

Respire tan hondo ya que sentía que no lo había hecho desde que salí del departamento, no recordaba cuantos años había pasado desde que había puesto un pie en ese lugar.

Recordaba cómo me gustaba lo enorme y complicada que era la casa de Sasuke, el jardín era inmenso y siempre terminaba rompiendo macetas y plantas al jugar futbol o pelearme con mi amigo. Me detuve antes de tocar el enorme portón al recordar esa palaba, ¿Sasuke era mi amigo?

Cuando me anuncio su boda con Sakura estaba más que enojado, considere aquello como una traición; nunca quise escucharlo y mande todo muy lejos.

Desde aquel momento no he cruzado palabra con él, ahora ahí de pie me puse a analizar que al entrar podría encontrarme con él o con Sakura. Sentí de nuevo temor, que les diría si me los llegase a encontrar; ni siquiera sabía si podría soportar verlos en mi actual estado.

Rasque mis cabellos con fuerza, sentía como mis piernas temblaban y perdí la noción del tiempo al estar como tonto ahí con la mano levantada para tocar la mansión.

— ¿Naruto-Kun?—La pequeña voz me saco de mi trance y busque en todos lados, me asome detrás del portón buscando a la dueña de tan agradable voz.

Me quede helado al no encontrar nada, me volvía loco sin duda y eso me preocupaba; el estar oyendo su voz era indicio de que empeoraba mi estado nervioso.

— ¡Naruto-Kun arriba, arriba!—la voz volvió a resonar, esta vez mas fuerte y obedecí sin pensarlo y fue entonces que la vi, estaba trepada en un árbol que se asomaba por el gran portón mirándome con esos peculiares ojos color violeta además de una sonrisa tan picara que no pude más que reírme tan fuerte.

— ¡¿QUE HACES AHÍ?! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!—Comencé a correr en círculos moviendo mis brazos, mi hija trepada en un enorme árbol me puso los nervios de punta.

Ella comenzó a reír recargándose más en el árbol, sin duda le divertía mi manera de actuar; sentí que caería en cualquier momento y ella solo reía a carcajadas con más fuerza.

—Naruto-Kun es muy divertido

—No lo es Srita. Baja ahora mismo, ¿Qué haces ahí trepada?

—Fugándome—dijo de manera seria inflando las mejillas

—Así es, es su tercer intento en el día de hoy—La voz de Itachi me hizo levantar los brazos como si me hubieran sorprendido en un asalto.

El solo suspiro —Chou, ¿bajaras por voluntad propia o subiré de nuevo por ti?

Ella le miro inflando más las mejillas, aquello me dijo que sus anteriores intentos por escapar habían tenido otro resultado muy drástico—Chou no quiere estar aquí—abrí mis ojos como platos al ver como se arrojaba, sin miedo salto directamente hacia mi yo solo moví los brazos con desesperación y salte para atraparla.

Itachi corrió hacia mi bastante sorprendido pero respiro aliviado al ver que la niña había salido ilesa.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso!

Me miro molesta, esa misma expresión era como la mía y era muy difícil no batallar con eso; pero me abrazo y me sentí desarmado por completo.

—Chou quiere irse a casa…Chou quiere irse con Naruto-Kun—me respondió casi ahogando su voz, sin duda tenia fuertes deseos por llorar; la cargue y mire a Itachi.

—Necesitamos hablar

—De acuerdo, entren los dos antes de que me maten de un ataque nervioso

Miraba nervioso cada rincón de aquella enorme casa, Chou no se me despegaba para nada e Itachi nos miraba fijamente; como odiaba ese análisis suyo como si fuera un simple simio pero era mejor que encontrarme a Sasuke o Sakura.

—Creo que podre conversar mejor contigo que con Hiashi Hyuga

—Chou es mi hija y quiero llevármela

—Pero no tienes la custodia, la situación de ella es indefinida por la peculiaridad en la que se encuentra; por ello es que yo la tome bajo mi cuidado y no la mande a ningún sintió…creo que lo comprendes muy bien

—Así es…y gracias por ello—trague saliva, tenía todo por perder pero solo podía seguir el camino que había elegido—Itachi, se que la situación es especial y por lo mismo quiero solucionarla; no puedo solo lamentarme por el pasado así que arreglare esto en definitiva.

Me miro fijamente con esos oscuros ojos, nunca supe que había detrás de ellos; con Sasuke era mucho más fácil él era volátil o frio dependiendo de la situación; en cambio con Itachi era todo un misterio que me resultaba muy complicado descifrar.

—Te escucho

—Quiero tomar la custodia de Chou, quiero que ella viva conmigo de ahora en adelante como mi hija con todas las de la ley

—Eso no será posible

— ¿Por qué?

—Como te dije su situación es muy especial, ahora hay muchas cosas de por medio…y no sé si Hiashi lo permita

—Soy su padre, se que las cosas han sido algo complicadas…pero yo esto lo hago porque lo deseo y no porque sea mi deber.

—Itachi me miro cruzando sus manos y recargar su rostro sobre ellas, Chou me miraba tan intensamente pero solo podía tener la vista en Itachi quien seguía analizándome.

—Chou, sabes que mentir es malo ¿cierto?

Ella le miro frunciendo el ceño tan fuerte que sus cejas marcaron una V en su totalidad—Chou nunca miente, mama siempre dijo que eso era malo y Chou no lo hace.

Itachi sonrió moviendo su cabeza, encogió los hombros y volvió a mirarla con una tierna sonrisa.

—Perdón, entonces dime si pudieras elegir entre tu abuelo y Naruto ¿a quién elegirías?

Mire molesto a Itachi por hacerle aquella pregunta, ella me abrazo tan fuerte que me contuve pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella respondió.

—Chou los quiere a los dos…pero Mama volverá…yo quiero estar con todos…somos familia

Ambos nos quedados sorprendidos por la respuesta, no supe que decir sabia que ella lo decía muy en serio; sabia que eso le preocupa mas a Itachi de lo mucho que yo ya estaba.

—Comprendes Naruto, el ambiente en que ella vive no es sano; se que la aman pero piensa bien en lo mejor para ella.

—Chou dice que Hinata la olvido…creo que debo investigar más eso; si no creo en lo que dice entonces no seré un buen padre

—Se que no miente, eso es lo malo; pero tienes razón y la solución a todo este asunto es investigar más a fondo

—Investiguemos juntos y hasta que no haya nada concreto permite que ella siga viviendo conmigo—le mire determinado, esa era mi última y única carta en contra suya; pero de lo contrario tendría que aplicar el modo de huida de Chou y eso era muy peligroso.

—Sabes que hacerlo traerá muchos problemas

—El no investigar a fondo todo esto es mucho peor, debí haberlo hecho desde un inicio pero ya es tarde para lamentarlo.

Me miro fijamente, Chou aferrada a mi pecho le miraba profundamente con esos ojos color violeta y fue entonces que él se levanto.

—De acuerdo, entonces saldremos de viaje en este momento.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

—Primero al registro de la policía, ahí debe haber un expediente sobre el suceso; ya investigue pero nunca está de más ir a darle otra vuelta.

—Ve tú, nosotros iremos a otro sitio

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Itachi se sorprendió, la verdad ni yo esperaba decirle algo así.

—Tú eres muy bueno con el papeleo y análisis, yo tengo problemas con todo eso; así que lo mejor que se me ocurre es seguir los pasos de Hinata.

— ¿Seguir los pasos de Hinata?

—Solo confía en mí, prometo que no huiremos solo seguiré mi propio instinto—me miro y supongo que sabe por mi rostro cuando no miento, coloco su mano en mi hombro afirmando.

Tienes cinco días, tu también debes convencerte de lo que harás; si te diriges al viejo sitio donde vivía Hinata será mejor que busques a Sasuke; el vive en esa zona y te servirá mucho.

Aquello resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza, no esperaba oír aquello por parte de Itachi; hubiera huido de ser posible pero lo que me dijo me hizo recapacitar.

—Esto también te servirá ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a soportar por tu hija?

Le mire determinado sujetando a mi hija de la mano, le di su peluche el cual abrazo con fuerza; le sonreí a mi propio estilo y creo que eso lo desconcertó un poco.

—Tu tendrás tu propio proceso para hacer las cosas, yo hare mi propia investigación; no dejare que la niña que Hinata tanto lucho por proteger quede en sus manos; esa es una promesa de Naruto Uzumaki y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Salí rápidamente sabia que todo lo que seguía no sería fácil, seguíamos en medio de una guerra de familias; no sabía que los cinco días que me había dado Itachi era por la demanda de Hiashi Hyuga y por ello tenía que resolver todo ese embrollo.

Tendría que remover el pasado aun cuando no me gustara, pero estaba más que decidió a soportarlo y seguir adelante; porque más que nada en el mundo deseaba que hubiera al menos una pequeña esperanza de saber con vida a Hinata; de tener a Chou a mi lado para siempre.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Gracias por haberse pasado por esta historia, espero les haya gustado; nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo capítulo: Pasado, Presente y quizás Futuro**


	11. Pasado, Presente y quizás Futuro

**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**Pareja: Naruto – Hinata**

**A paso lento acercándose más al final, una enorme disculpa por subir muy tarde las continuaciones, no tengo el mismo tiempo de antes así que siempre ando corriendo cuando tomo la pc; muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas quienes pacientemente siguen mis historias no tengo manera de agradecerles todo ese apoyo más que el de nunca abandonar y seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que les agrade y sigan tolerando mi conflictiva vida ajetreada, lo único que puedo prometerles es nunca dejar una historia sin terminarla, aun cuando me demore los siglos y si aún no me asesinan yo tratare de escribir lo mejor que pueda.**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Pasado, Presente y quizás Futuro**

Me sentía demasiado cansado, esos últimos días habían estado llenos de sobresaltos y de ecos del pasado, el diario de Hinata había sido tan claro como el agua, la rivalidad de dos familias que pondrían a Chou muy lejos de mí y eso no lo permitiría.

Solté un enorme suspiro, era el quinto en menos de una hora lo que me molestaba bastante, volvía a deprimirme al recordar el gran idiota que era, el movimiento del tren me hizo sujetar a Chou que se aferraba más a mi pierna; sonreí al recordar como hace más de cinco horas brincaba tratando de ver la vista a través del cristal.

Por un momento creí que de verdad se quedaría despierta todo el trayecto, pero me relaje cuando por fin el cansancio la había vencido, acariciaba sus cabellos fijándome en cada detalle de su rostro.

Sonreí como un verdadero idiota, esa pequeña me había conquistado en tan poco tiempo y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con que fuera mi hija, esto no se trataba de un lazo consanguíneo era algo mucho más profundo de lo cual me sentía bendecido.

Esa niña se había convertido en una fuerte ancla que me sujetaba al piso, las veces en que me sentía perdido era como si el viento me llevara y yo sin resistencia alguna solo me dejaba llevar, pero ahora las cosas eran tan distintas sintiendo un extraño alivio dentro de mí.

La monotonía a la que yo me había acostumbrado fue rota de un golpe, y me dio directo al corazón haciendo que este volviera a latir con mucho más fuerza, en verdad deseaba creer en un milagro y me sentí mal por desearlo, quería engañarme al justificarme que era por Chou que lo hacía, pero muy en el fondo era yo quien más deseaba creerlo, deseaba más que nada recobrar algo de ese maravilloso pasado que se fue con Hinata cuando ambos éramos solo unos adolescentes.

Recargue mi rostro contra la ventanilla, pensé que el movimiento la despertaría pero sabía que también estaba cansada, aun cuando todo fuera muy difícil esa pequeña niña no se quejaba y enfrentaba las cosas con una gran sonrisa; supongo que era la euforia de que por fin alguien le creyera.

No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era o no bueno para ella, pero el vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber las respuestas era mucho peor, lo único que podía era no detenerme hasta averiguar esa última verdad; era el único camino que teníamos para poder seguir avanzando; lo único que esperaba era que esa verdad no terminara por destruirnos.

— Naruto- Kun, despierta, Naruto-Kun

—Otros cinco minutos…aun no termino mi ramen… ¡itai! ¡itai! ¡Chou!

—Naruto- Kun ya llegamos, el tren se detuvo

—Pero no tenías que jalar mis mejillas tan duro, están muy rojas del dolor

—Ja, ja, ja Naruto- Kun se ve gracioso

La mire con fingida molestia, salía dando varios brincos y esa encantadora risa que la caracterizaba; de vez en cuando giraba un poco el rostro para verme pero supongo que mi rostro no la engañaba, al final reía con más fuerza.

Al pisar fuera del vagón mi corazón se estremeció, el viaje fue irónicamente largo y corto en contra de todos esos años, fue como si al dar ese paso hacia fuera y descubrir el doloroso pasado que me había negado por tantos años.

—Nee, tengo hambre

La mire fijamente, sus ojos violetas ahora mezclados entre picardía y ternura suplicantes; el rugir de nuestros estómagos al unísono me hizo rascar la cabeza y ella inflo sus mejillas con fuerza; se tornaron rojas y me recordó por un momento a ella y solo pude sonreírle.

—Busquemos algo que comer antes de seguir adelante, tenemos que reunir mucha energía—tome su pequeña mano y comenzamos a caminar, ella agitaba su mano triunfante y la plática iba desde ramen de cerdo hasta el cielo con arcoíris.

Miraba en todas direcciones recordando el lugar, había vivido en esa ciudad y nunca me percate de muchos detalles; después de lo ocurrido con Hinata me fui a estudiar fuera terminando mucho después codo a codo con Gaara. Era un extraño sentimiento que combinaba una especie de ansiedad junto con alegría, hasta este momento fue cuando me di cuenta de lo encerrado que estaba en mi propia burbuja, siempre huyendo del dolor.

Sin darme cuenta estaba frente a ese viejo local, el aroma que salía sin duda me había llevado sin darme cuenta, sonreí al verme de joven siempre escapando de clases para venir a comer ramen. Incontables veces Ero Jiraya vino a buscarme para reprenderme, pero al final el acababa en una que otra cantina emborrachado y yo arrastrándolo a casa.

—No era tan malo vivir así…Ero – Sennin

—Nee ¿Qué es Ero? Chou no lo sabe

—Ah…bueno—demonios lo dije en voz alta— bueno eso…así llamaba a mi abuelo

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué es Ero? Puedo decirte Ero Naruto- Kun

— ¿¡QUE!? Ni se te ocurra hacerlo

—Pero Naruto- Kun llamaba así a su abuelo…Chou también quiere decirlo

La mire nunca creí que terminaría en esa situación, llamaba así al viejo por lo pervertido que era; como le explicaba a mi hija que yo no soy un pervertido; ni siquiera sabía si entendería que la manera en que me refería era producto de un extraño afecto entre ambos; sabía que de cualquier modo ella terminaría usando ese prefijo conmigo y al final mi vida terminaría.

—Naruto-Kun es un Ero, Chou tiene un padre muy Ero— La carita de mi hija lo pone en duda

—Ya lo escucharon, Naruto es un pervertido en toda la extensión de la palabra, no puedo creerlo — las chicas e incluso mi mejor amigo me cuestionan y señalan.

— ¡No! Gaara…chicos es un mal entendido…soy un buen chico

—Naruto, por un momento te creí; pero bajo esas circunstancias no puedo dejar que la niña se quede bajo tu custodia— la mirada de Itachi cae con peso sobre mí, mi hija a su lado despidiéndose.

— ¡Espera Itachi no lo entiendes!

—Uzumaki Muere maldito bastardo — esa espada se ve muy filosa y mi suegro parece que no piensa fallar y atravesarme

— ¡No! Hiashi no lo entiende… ¡nadie me entiende!

Chou me mira confundida, sigo jalando mis cabellos y la gente que pasa ha de suponer que estoy loco, mi imaginación ha hecho que vea demasiadas cosas; la niña cruzada de brazos me mira con el su carita de negación.

—Creo que tienes muchos problemas Naruto- Kun, debes tener demasiada hambre

Suspiro muy deprimido, creo que si tenía algún tipo de respeto por parte de mi hija este ha sido llevado por el viento, lo único que me quedaba era saborear el ramen que me servían; aunque mis lágrimas parecían salarlo aún más.

No supe si fue mi imaginación pero durante algunos segundos un aroma me había abordado, no era el del lugar; lleno de condimentos y fideos junto con la carne, fue uno dulce; uno que se me hizo demasiado familiar pero no supe diferenciarlo ya que fue muy momentáneo; pero me resulto de algún modo muy familiar.

Pero lo único que pude ver fue a la gente que caminaba sin parar, el ruido de autos y cientos de voces aturdían mis oídos; no era que fueran demasiado fuertes, era más bien como si algo me dijera que debía prestar atención pero no sabía bien la razón de aquello.

— ¿Naruto-Kun?

—No pasa nada, hay que terminar para ir a donde vivías con tu mama

— ¡Hai!

Continuamos comiendo, pensé que el haber vuelto me estaba afectando y no podía volverme loco; debía descubrir todo lo que había pasado para que Chou pudiera tener un futuro.

Hinata vivía en una zona de departamentos alejado del centro de la ciudad, si lo pensara a mi modo lo vería problemático pero creo que lo hizo pensando en la comodidad de las dos; era espacioso y tranquilo; supuse que Hinata vivió hermosos momentos con Chou y busco siempre la manera de economizar para que su hija tuviera algo mucho mejor.

A pesar de que había pasado un año desde el accidente en cuanto abrí la puerta sentí esa esencia, fue como si me hubieran golpeado millones de plumas; Hanabi sin duda había conservado el departamento tal cual lo había dejado Hinata, el aire en el lugar y el ambiente brindaba una extraña calidez.

Chou comenzó a correr de un lado a otro señalando todo el lugar, me mostraba emocionada cada rincón; había pasado de un peculiar éxtasis del cual desconocía. Al mismo tiempo comencé a revisar el lugar, me sentía como un ladrón al hacerlo pero quería saber más, mucho más.

Agradecí que el vigilante del edificio reconociera a Chou, estaba feliz de volver a verla y por ello me dejó entrar; la mayor parte del tiempo era Hanabi quien visitaba el sitio y fue raro el verme como su papa; no supe si pensó que era el típico hombre que abandona en cuanto hay un bebe de camino; pero quizás lo merezco muy en el fondo.

Era muy tarde para seguir adelante, preferí pasar la noche y continuar al día siguiente; hable a Gaara e Itachi para que ninguno se preocupara o terminara por hacer alguna acción legal; Hanabi por su parte estaba furiosa conmigo por haber salido en fuga con la niña aunque por el momento era la única que sabía que estaba conmigo y no bajo la custodia de Itachi Uchiha; creo que hasta ese momento era lo mejor ya que no deseaba hacer realidad ese sueño de Hiashi con la espada y mi cuello.

Esa noche tuve otro sueño, pero a diferencia de mis otros locos sueños este se sintió tan real y al mismo tiempo tan lejano; Hinata estaba en él y me sonreía; yo dormía sobre su regazo e intentaba no dormir ya que deseaba continuar observándola. Parecía que estábamos en un enorme prado con verdes pastos y hermosas flores, el viento soplaba muy ligero y sus cabellos oscuros se ondulaban suavemente, de pronto el viento comenzó a soplar más y más fuerte, las flores se desprendieron de sus pétalos y Hinata ahora estaba en la lejanía.

El aire se sentía como si una tormenta fuera a dar inicio, sus ojos me miraban con tristeza y palabras salían de su boca pero no entendía nada; fue como si solo brotara silencio de sus labios y el piso se abrió. La tierra me tragaba y fue cuando desperté agitado.

Sentí un ligero frio, estaba empapado en sudor y mi respiración no me permitía calmarme; me lleve las manos al rostro para tranquilizarme y solo escuchar el dormir de Chou me tranquilo por completo.

En verdad había sido un sueño muy extraño.

Me quedaban menos de tres días para darle algún resultado a Itachi y evitar que me quitaran a Chou, necesitaba un verdadero milagro pero sentía que no avanzaba en nada; así que después de un buen desayuno ambos salimos; pensé en visitar los lugares más frecuentados por Hinata.

Tiendas, restaurantes, negocios sabía que debía iniciar por algo; detalles en su diario que no comprendiera y que me guiara pero al final nada encontré.

Chou se veía desanimada y bastante cansada, los dos terminamos en la banca de un parque recobrando fuerzas; me sentía un verdadero inútil, antes de tomar el tren quise saber del accidente pero no había nada acerca de ello; lo único fue que sucedió poco después de haber iniciado la marcha del tren.

A estas alturas las vías estaban más que reparadas, eso era demasiado claro hasta para alguien como yo; suponía que la empresa como tal deseaba borrar de su historial el terrible accidente; pero yo al final no tenía nada en que apoyar mi propia investigación.

—Naruto- Kun, hay que seguir — Chou dio un gran brinco y su mirada me refresco, perdía demasiado tiempo en quejarme por ese tipo de cosas, mi hija también tenía esa determinación así que no podía solo rendirme.

—No puede ser ¿Naruto?

Una voz muy conocida me hizo levantar la vista hacia el frente, me quede helado por la sorpresa y solo me levante sin lograr hilar alguna palabra.

De nuevo ese singular aroma llego a mí, estaba confundido entre la mezcla que tenía y no sabía cómo reaccionar; cuando menos lo esperaba ella me estaba abrazando.

Al sentirla note de inmediato lo delgada que estaba, el cabello le había crecido y se notaba la agonía en su voz; mis manos temblaban ya que no lo esperaba; jamás creí toparme con ella después de tanto tiempo.

El viento alzo los cabellos en color rosa y su mirada jade no parecía ser la misma de años atrás, Sakura Haruno mi viejo amor de la escuela estaba ahí y yo no podía decir absolutamente nada.

Lo peor sucedió fue cuando ella sin previo aviso me estaba besando, estaba más confundido; Chou muy molesta jalando el vestido de Sakura y sigo sin respuestas siento que mi futuro va cambiando pero creo que no es para bien.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyéndome, aquellas que me hacen llegar su opinión sea por Review, sus lecturas en silencio (las estadísticas no mienten) lo MP que me han dejado, aquellos que me siguen por el Facebook.

Mi vida es complicada y tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir, no abandonare ninguna historia espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado; se ira revelando más sucesos y muy pronto el final de esta historia.

Gracias por su infinito apoyo

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**

**Próximo capítulo: Memorias como plumas al viento**


End file.
